Assignment: Joey Potter
by SummerSunshine13
Summary: Completed! PJ. An Artist. A Cop. Will they solve the Crime?
1. Assignment: Joey Potter

"Come, Now!" Chief Mike Peters of the police force ordered.

Pacey immediately jogged to his bosses office, worried the something was terribly wrong.

"What can I do for you sir?" The 6 foot, 2 inch, man asked.

"Since you have been on medical leave for three months now and you're probably deadly bored just sitting 

around, answering phones, and whatnot. I have a new case for you." Peters stated looking at the muscular 

brown headed man.

Witter had been on a drug bust four and a half months ago and while he was trying to catch and arrest a 30 

something drug dealer, another moron shot a bullet, aiming for Pacey's head. Luckily, this idiot had pretty 

awful aim and shot him in the stomach. He was rushed to the emergency, and was slowly recovering. Pacey 

decided he wanted to go back to work only a month ago.

"What's the case sir?" Witter asked anxiously.

"In Riggs Texas, there's a woman named Josephine Potter. 892 South Baltimore Blvd. Brown hair. Hazel 

eyes. Five feet, seven inches." Peters was interrupted by Witter.

"What did she do for me to go after her? Rob a bank? Shoot a cop? Steal a car? Kill a person?"

"No, not like that. We don't want you to arrest her. I want you to always keep an eye on her.

Do you remember the serial killer, David Breath, the one we didn't capture? Killed twenty-eight woman, 

eighteen children, and zip on men. All of the children were girls ages six to fifteen."

"Yeah, I remember that guy. Why?" Pacey asked genuinely confused.

"We have knowledge to believe, actually we are 100% on this, that his next victim is Miss Potter. So as I 

was saying before, Josephine Potter is 24, the same age as you, single, and I might add beautiful."

Peters said handing over all the necessary information including a picture of Josephine.

"My, she is ." Pacey agreed.

"So tomorrow you have a flight to Riggs Texas. Nine o'clock sharp is when it leaves. You have reservations 

at the Hilton there. The next morning try to find Miss Potter. She has a scheduled painting class and you are 

signed on for the class. She's the teacher and it starts at two.

As you already know but I will tell you again. Under NO circumstance will you tell Miss Potter you are a 

undercover cop. In her eyes, you're gonna be Pacey Witter, want-to-be painter, friendly and outdoorsy pal, 

who comes over to her house everyday to talk." 

"Sounds good to me." Pacey said, ready to meet the lovely-looking Josephine. Raising to his feet, Pacey 

shook his boss's hand and walked out of the room.

What Pacey Witter didn't know was tomorrow after he stepped off of his plane in Riggs Texas, what a hell 

of a ride he was in for. 

Tell me what you think about this story so far. Email me at KatieJoWitter@yahoo.com


	2. Meeting Josephine

Assignment: Joey Potter

Part Two By KatieJoWitter.

****

Wednesday morning: nine am

"Hold on for a second!" Pacey yelled as he scrambled out of bed. He opened the door.

"Is this Pacey Witter's room?" the friendly man asked.

"Yes. it is. Who are you?"

"Matt Pomes, I was told to give you this message." He started to clear his throat to begin reading when Pacey interrupted him.

"Could I just read the message? you don't have to."

"Yes sir. goodbye." Matt said politely before leaving the hallway.

"Ok, what do we have here?" Pacey mumbled to himself. Quickly opening the envelope, he read the note.

****

Witter Remember you have an art class today. Don't be late.

Peters

"Great! I spent 20 whole minutes just to remind me to go!" he angrily chuckled to the mirror.

**************************************************************************************

At two o'clock on the dot, he walked into a small cutely decorated classroom. It had beautiful art work on the walls. The smell of paint wafted into his nose.

"Hello, Can I help you?" Questioned a gorgeous woman. She had long wavy chocolate brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and the fullest, most-kissable lips he had ever seen. There was his Josephine Potter.

"Oh yes. I'm here for the painting class." He extended his arm to shake Miss Potter's hand. "Pacey Witter."

"Joey Potter. Well, you're in luck. You got me for the whole hour. My other students are on spring break and aren't going to be here. Come take a sit."  
Pacey walked over to a chair and sat down on it. He was memorized by Joey's figure. It was wonderfully curved in all the right places and her legs looked endless.

"What do you want to start with? I have pencils, charcoal,, ink, paint,..?"

"How about a pencil." Pacey told her. Joey was coming back with a finely sharpened pencil when her phone rang.

"Could you hold on for a minute?"

"Take all the time you need."

Joey ran to answer the telephone.

"Hello, Joey Potter speaking.. Oh yes... Cindy...yes...aha...tomorrow...3 pm...my house...of course... yes....no.... I'll be fine... bye bye now... bye... yes...bye"

After she hung up the phone, she let out a tired yawn.

"Sorry for the wait. That was my sister. She's driving me crazy."

"No problem."

"Now I want you to draw me a person's face. Just quickly sketch it."

"Okay."

Pacey started drawing. The next hour went by in a flash. They both talked continuously during his art lesson. Even though Pacey had no skill whatsoever is drawing, he able to draw stick people without Joey's help!

"Joey, I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow night?"

"No. why?"

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me and you can tell me everything about you?"

Joey looked like a deer in the middle of the road startled by a cars headlights. She blushed.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I would absolutely love a cup of coffee with you."

"Then that settled. Is seven o'clock okay?"

"Perfect. Where shall I meet you?"

"Oh No, No, No. I am an gentleman. Where do you live?" Even though Pacey already knew her address, and passed by her house many times, she didn't know. And that's how he was going to keep it.

"here's my card with the address on it."

"Ok. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock then. It's a date!"

"Ok. It was nice meeting you and remember to come back for your next class on Friday. You really need the help!" Joey laughed as she opened the door so Pacey could exit.


	3. Phone Calls

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 3

Author's Note- Sorry it took such a long time.

I hope this chapter is better then the last one. It was pretty bad.

Pacey arrived right on the dot. Dressed in a nice clean blue shirt and jeans, he knocked on her door. After a couple brief minutes, she still didn't answer. He began getting nervous. What if the guy had struck. He banged on the door again. Still no responds. Even louder Pacey hit the door. He tried the handle. Miraculously, the door wasn't locked. He stepped in, calling her name.

"Joey? Are you there? JOEY!!!! You there?" 

He started getting worried. Then he heard a small scared voice.

"Pacey? Is that you?"

"Joey! Where are you?"

"In the closet."

Pacey entered the master room which was Joey's room. He opened a door thinking it was the closet to find out the door led to the bathroom. There was only one door left. The closet door.

He quickly opened the door to find a Miss Potter hiding under her clothes.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes were water soaked aka because she was crying.

"No. If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone. No one soul.?" Pacey nodded.

"For the last 3 weeks I have been getting these phone calls. I answer and a deep voice says to be scared and he's going to murder me. Once everyday."

"Did he just call?"

"Yes. He said stay put because you'll only got a little bit more to live. Oh and not to tell anyone. My own sister doesn't ever know and I tell her everything. Then when I heard the door banging and a voice hollering I thought it was him. I totally forgot you were coming."

Pacey looked into the eyes of the woman beside him. Her eyes contained tiredness, loneliness, and mostly fear.

"How about we just stay here instead of going out. I can't make you some coffee if you have some." Pacey suggested.

"I would really like that."

Pacey helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"Pacey? Can we not talk about the phone call today? I don't want to."

"Okay. Then tell me about your family. Got any siblings?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I have one sister. She has a little girl named Halley. You?"

"4 sisters and one brother."

"Are you the oldest?"

"Nope. Youngest. They all pick on me."

"Oh. I'm the youngest too."

"sucks doesn't it?"

"Yes it does."

They both laughed while Pacey finished making their not so coffee shop coffee.

3 hours later.

Pacey and Joey were reminiscing on their pasts. First jobs. First boyfriend/girlfriends. Worst teachers they had in college. Best friends. What they had wanted to be when they grew up.

"I always wanted to be an artist. And I got what I wanted."

"See I wanted to be a veterinarian but my parents said I could be a dog groomer."

"Oh. They weren't really that mean were they?"

"Yes they were."

"Ok new subject. Pacey?"

"Well, it's almost ten. I better get going. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. thanks for staying with me."

"Oh. can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

"Call me if that guy calls again. I want to know your safe."

"Yes mother!" Joey joked.

"Bye"

"Bye"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes could I talk to Peters please. This is Pacey Witter."

"Yes on moment" the secretary said through the phone.

"Peters"

"Yeah mike. Pace here,"

"Witter, Did you meet Miss Potter?"

"Yes I did. She told me a guy is after her. The past month everyday she gets a phone call. He basically says he's going to kill her."

"That's our David Breath."

"Yeah I know. She's scared to death."

"That's how they all our. But remember Witter you can't tell her anything. Got it?"

"Yes. He might kill her any day though."

"You have to watch her like a hawk. Never leave her alone."

"She'll get suspicious."

"Then don't let her know your following her."

"Okay boss."

"Bye Witter."

"Yeah Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?" Joey asked into the phone the next day. She had just gotten home from her art class with Pacey.

"Josephine. How are you feeling? Are you ready to die?" A spooky voice creped through from the other line.

"What do you what?"

"You. Dead."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun......... Be prepared Joey......... Death is approaching fast........... Be prepared."

The line went dead. The guy just hung up on her.

"Damn. Twice in one day." Joey mumbled to herself.

"I better call Pacey." She hadn't told him of the call this morning at 3 am. But she did promise him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pacey. It's Joey."

"Hey. What's the matter. Your voice sounds scared..... Did he call again?"

"Yes."

"Hold on I'm coming right over."

"No don't. I'm fine."

"Jo--"

"I mean it. All the doors are locked and I'm safe."

"Okay I won't come. What did he say?"

"He called this morning to tell me have a good morning because you don't have very many left. And he called a bit ago to ask me how am I feeling. And am I ready to die."

Joey started crying on the phone.

"It's okay Joey. I'll protect you."

"I'm just so scared. Fear is all around me."

"Joey calm down. Just get something to eat." Pacey said in a calming voice.

"Maybe I just go take a nap."

"Sounds like a lovely idea. Have a good sleep."

"Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pacey. Do you remember Robin who is tracking the other woman who is being stocked by David Breath?"

"Yeah."

"Well, He was doing a great job. He actually fell in love with the girl. Today, in a ditch, the police found her dead. Robin was tied to his bed. Now there is only 3 other women he's tracking down to be killed. Miss Potter, Mrs. Anderson, and Miss Foster. Keep a good eye out on Potter, Witter."

"Okay Peters. Just answer me on question. Where did Miss Claws live?"

"48 miles from your house and 45 from Josephine's."

To be continued.....................

Email me at KatieJoWitter@yahoo.com


	4. Email

Assignment: Joey Potter 

Chapter 4

"Next on Fox 15, the latest for the manhunt of the coastal-tracing serial killer. Stay tune!" Blasted from the television.

"Ring, Ring." The telephone seemed to talk.

"Hello Joey speaking."

"Hello Joey." The same creepy voice talked.

"I'm going to call the police on you."

"No your not. Because if you do, I will kill you and Pacey before 24 hours after you talk to them. I wouldn't if I were you."

"Are you the serial killer that's been on the news?"

"I've been on the news? Good for me."

"They're going to get you."  
"I don't think so."

"Why not?"  
"Have you said goodbye to your family yet?"

"No and I'm not going to. I am not going to die at the hands of you."

"I beg to differ. By next day another girl is going to be in the newspaper. In obituaries section." The man on the other side of the line laughed as if it was the laugh of a cartoon villain with its eerie, frightening, and sarcastic tone.

"What girl are you going to murder?"  
"A friend of yours"

"Please don't!!!!!!!!!"

The laughter began again and than was cut off by the dial tone. He had hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Breaking news! The body of a 24 year old woman was found in an elderly couple's cellar. The 76 year old woman said she went downstairs to get a chair and found the gruesome remains of Miss Cindy Carson. Beated, assaulted, hung, then cut up appeared to be how the victim was killed. This appears to be the 48th victim of the Coastal-Tracing serial killer. Stay tuned for some tips that could save your life if this guy strikes you."

"Oh my god." Joey had been staring at the television for what seemed like hours. Cindy Carson was one of her best friends. She had gone to college with her and had helped buy her house. Now as the guy on the phone said it was one of her friends that had been murdered. Cindy was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Peters, I just saw the news. Carson wasn't on your list was it?"

"No. We had no information that this guy had been tracking her."

"Now how far away was this girl found."

"Closer than the last one. 10 miles from your house."

"Joey hadn't said the guy had been calling her lately. I think she's not telling the truth."

"Ask her some more. We think that either Foster or Potter is the next target. Tomorrow we're sending more officers to Riggs and Melbourne. Melbourne is where Miss Foster lives. I just hope David Breath doesn't come before tomorrow."

"Yeah. I have to go over to Joey's tonight. She's had the news on forever. She thinks its the serial killer that's following her. If she really knew."

"She has good eyes and hears. That's good she's so perceptive."

"Okay mike. I am late."

"Witter, Be careful with her. Don't let her into the clasps of that man. She'll never come out alive."

"Okay thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pacey, he called me today before Cindy died. He told me before that day is done a friend of mine is going to die."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was to scared. I didn't think he was really going to do it."

"What else happened?"

"I got a email. From him."

"I need to see it." Pacey said abruptly. He needed evidence and he had a chance and he wasn't going to risk it.

"I deleted it. He said delete it after you read it so I did. It said some more things about death and he signed a fake name. It was Ima. good Killer"

"Can I go on your email address? I can find it."  
"Okay. He also told me today on the phone that if I tell the police about this he'll kill me and Pacey within 24 hours."

Pacey began searching on her email. He went in her trash box. Luckily she didn't delete her trash box.

"Okay I found it."

He read the message and then proceeded to print it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm printing it."

"Why."

"For me. I'm studying this guy."

"Okay."

"Tell me something. Why do you pick up the phone? Why don't you just not answer it."

"He told me if I didn't I wouldn't know when I would die. And I am curious."

"Oh."

"Can you logoff the computer when your done and come with me?"  
"okay. Where do you want me to go?"

"I have to tell you something. Cindy had a boyfriend. His name was Dave something. She kept it secretive because he wasn't the nicest day. He beat her and stuff. I was the only person who knew about it. Then last month she found out she was having his baby. She told him and he broke up with her. She was devastated. But she decided to kept the baby. And he didn't like it one bit. I think he killed her."

"Wow. Did you ever meet him?"

"No. Only heard about him."

"Did she ever describe him to her?"

"Once. Black hair and black eyes. Curly hair. umm... He worked out a lot. I can't remember anything else."  
Pacey remained quiet. He had to keep in mind that Joey life was at steak. She had just told him valuable information. 

"Do you remember where he lives?"

"No. She never told me and I never asked."

"Okay."

"Pacey, I'm going to the store. Do you want to come with?"

"I would love to. Besides I'm getting very worried about you. I am now coming with you where ever you go."

"Sounds fine with me. I am very frightened and I would love to have everyone I can to be with me"


	5. Arizona

Assignment Joey Potter

Chapter 5

"Witter your next assignment for Miss Potter is to get her out of Texas. All the other woman are going to different states too. This guy is too close to killing them. We need her out of Riggs."

"What state?"

"Arizona"

"Why Arizona"

"Because he'll never look there."

"How will I get her to come?"

"Use your brain. And if that doesn't work try sleeping with her."

"WHAT!!!!!"

"I'm kidding."

"Oh... How long am I supposed to stay there?"

"Until I tell you. But probably a few weeks."

"Do you have all the accommodations ready?"

"Why do you think? Of course. Be there tomorrow. Oh don't call me in a few weeks."

"Why not"

"I'm out on my second honeymoon."

"Congrats"

"Remember. Tomorrow!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door bell rang. Joey got up to answer it.

"Pacey! What are you doing here?"

"What you don't like me visiting you?"

"Of course I like it but I thought you're coming over tonight?"

"I was but since I'm here now I have something to tell you."

"Okay?"

"I know we hardly really know each other but just to get your mind off this guy who's been scaring you, Let's go to Arizona where he won't find you."

"No. Absolutely not. He told me to stay here or something will happen to you. I'm not risking it."

"That's crazy. He won't find us. I'm going to be with you. And I can take care of myself. Thank you very much."

"What if he still finds us. He'll be mad as hell for me disobeying him."

"Then let him be mad. He's not going to track us down."

"Promise?"

"I will do the best in my ability that it won't happen."

"Okay I'll come."

"Good. Now pack your bags. Because tomorrow we're going to the Grand Canyon State.!"

"Tomorrow!!!!!"

"Yeah. Because the faster we leave the safer we'll all be."

"Okay. Will you help me pack my bags?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"So what do you need?" Pacey asked, comfortably sitting on Joey's bed."

"Get off of my bed!" Joey said coming into the room. "I don't want to buy a new bed."

"Why would you?"

"Because you have a greasy body."

"And here comes the real Joey Potter." He joked.

"I'm not that uptight!"

"Sure your not." He said sarcastically.

"Never mind. Now go in that drawer and get me all my jeans."

"Here you are milady."

"Thank you. How long are we staying there?"

"A couple weeks."

"Next go in the top right shelf and get the purple and blue tops."

"Okay. Now are you going to sit there the whole time while I get all your things or are you going to help?"

"The first one."

"Josephine!!! You little person." He laughed.

"Okay okay! I give up. I'll help you. But first while I get my suitcases, get all my clothes from that drawer." She said pointing to a tall wood dresser.

"okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she came back from getting her suitcase she saw Pacey going through her underwear drawer.

"Find anything interesting?" Joey asked. Pacey jumped in surprise at her voice.

"Well, you could explain this." Pacey said holding up a black see-through top with the breast spot cut out.

"Or this" Holding up a skirt that was red and had bite me on it.

Joey just looked uncomfortable standing there with her things hanging in Pacey's hand.

" Give me those. I didn't asked you to go in that drawer."

"Can't I have a little fun too. And you didn't answer my question. Explain these."

"I used to have boyfriends. And I liked to have a little bit of fun with them too"

"Is that what you'll say to the jury."

"Yep."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next morning....

"Joey hurry up!!!! The plane leaves in a little over an hour."

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold your horses."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"No."

"What did you forget?"

"My sanity. What am I doing?"

"Going on an airplane. Going somewhere safe."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Let's hit Arizona.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Joey wake up we're here."

"Go away. Just 5 more minutes."

"No Joey. wake up. We're in the Sky Harbor Airport."

"Carry me?"

"No. Get your butt out of that uncomfortable seat."

"It's really comfortable!" Joey protested.

"How bout I make you a deal. You get off this plane and once we do I will carry you."

"Okay."

"Now get up!"

"Alright, Alright.!!!"  
*********************************************************************************************

"You promised you would carry me!"

"We're almost off of the airplane, can't ya hold on a minute?"

"I'm tried and bored and hungry and my feet are killing me."

"Well that's what happens after being on a plane for over 3 hours. We can stop at a restaurant soon."

"Okay. That sounds good."

"About earlier, would you do a fashion show for me?" Pacey said grinning

"NO!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh come on that outfit would look great on you!

"Pervert."

"Prude."

"I'm not. Who has the clothes in her closet?"

"Fine."

"We're off the plane now."

"Fine. Hop on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`********************`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

But what Pacey and Joey didn't know was that David Breath was right on their heals.

To be continued................

Bad chapter I know....


	6. Days Inn

Assignment: Joey Potter Chapter 6

"Yeah David, we're hot on their trail. They're staying at a Days Inn tonight. They're sharing a room."

"So they haven't noticed you at all?"

"I don't think so. They look like lovebirds to me."

"Can you guys find out who Pacey is?"

"We tried and we didn't find one except a Pacey Finder but he's been dead for 12 years now."

"Okay. I'll go down their next week. When do you think I should kill her?"

"Don't know boss. But I think the dreading and fear part is already scaring her to death."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"My.. My... That.. was an....greaaaa.... restaurant...Paceeeeee...."

"You course Jo. You're drunk. Anything is great to you." Pacey said carrying Joey in his arms.

"Can... we.. goooo... home...nowwwwwwww?"

"That's where we're headed."

"good..." Joey mumbled in her drunken voice.

"Jo can you stand up for a second while I get the car door opened?"

"Of Course..."

Pacey stood her up and let go of her. He unlocked and opened the door then turned around to where Joey was supposed to be. He looked down.

"Jo I said stand up."

"I am." Joey said from the ground.

"No your not. Here grab onto my arm. There you go. Upsie daisy." 

"I wannn to go bed...."

"Don't we all."

He put her in the car and walked around to the other side.He started the engine and drove to their hotel room.

When they reached Days Inn, Joey was out like a light.

"Jo wake up. Wake up!"

She didn't budge. Pacey put one of her arms around his shoulder and carried her into the hotel.

"Good evening sir. Do you have a reservation or are you going to rent one now?" asked the 30 something man.

"Yes. Witter"

"Witter.. Witter.." He mumbled searching through the computer.

"Yes. One king-size room."

Pacey looked up in surprise. Peters did this to him.

"I kinda want my own room. Is there another extra room?"

"Sorry. There are no available rooms tonight."

"Oh.." Pacey said. Joey wouldn't know that he would sleep there tonight and tomorrow he would get another room.

"Okay that's fine. Thank you."

"Okay your room is number 315. Go straight, then right, and there's your room."

"Thanks again."

"No problem. Nice little lady you got there. You gonna get lucky tonight?"

"I don't think so. She's a little drunk." Pacey said surprised the man would say something like that.

"Have a good night.!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Pacey finally got to their room, he set Joey down. He looked around the place. There was a huge bed with a light blue quilt on it, a dresser, table with a television and a large bathroom. The only problems with the bathroom was that there wasn't a door on it and the large bath was perfectly uncovered from any part of the room.

He set Joey on the bed and took off her shoes. Then he looked in her suitcase to find her a pair of pjs. 

He found a cute little purple one with small teddy bears on them. He took off her shirt and pulled the pajamas on. Then he took her pants off and replaced them with the regular nighttime outfit.

After he was done with that he covered her with a blanket and began undressing himself.

**************************************************************************

Pacey woked up to the toilet flushing and the sound of someone vomiting. He looked over to the right side of the bed to where she was supposed to be. As he already should of known it was Joey throwing up the bathroom.

Joey came out looking as white as a ghost.

"Good morning Jo." Pacey said.

"Why did you let me drink so much? Did I sleep with you?"

"First of all I told you not to drink that much and secondly no."

"Okay. Good to know."

"Yeah. I guess. How you feeling?"

"Terrible. You?"

"Well, after you feel better, I thought we could go sight seeing. What do you say?"

"That sounds fun."

"Okay than it's settled. Where would you like to go?" Pacey asked looking at her. Joey face got a greenish color.

"The toilet." She mumbled before she ran to the bathroom.

So that's how Joey and Pacey spent their morning and afternoon. Joey in the toilet and Pacey holding up her hair.

***********************************************************************************

Same day but late afternoon

"It's so hot here."

"I agree with you."

"The zoo does look amazing."

"I know but it's sad that the elephant named Ruby died." Joey said.

"yeah. Since we saw the whole zoo lets go somewhere else. Maybe like the water park."

"Wonderful idea lets go!" Joey cheered enthusiastically.

Once in their hotel room they both changed into their bathing suits. Pacey was wearing a pair of dark blue trunks and a Hawaiian shirt. While Joey was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She had a bikini on underneath. 

"You ready to go?" Pacey asked.

"Dressed and ready!"

"Then let's hit the water."

*************************************************************************

Pacey and Joey had a fun time splashing in the water. Pacey especially enjoyed when Joey took off her clothes to show off her figure in a bright red and yellow bikini.

"You ready to head in Pace?"

"Are you tired already?"

"We have been swimming for 3 hours. I think it's time to go back.

"Okay. Time for a fashion show!"

Just for that remark he got swatted at by Joey with a towel

****************************************************************************

Little did they know, the people that worked with David Breath was also enjoying the view

To be continued................

Short I know...............


	7. And the killer strikes again

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter: what is it now? 7 I think?

Pacey and Joey sat in a fancy restaurant waiting for their food to arrive.

"Joey, why don't you like steak?"

"I do but I wanted the lobster."

"Why didn't you buy both?" Pacey asked staring into her eyes. Their eyes were locked into a never-ending bond. Joey finally looked away.

"Because it costs to much for both and I could never finish it." Joey said as it was the simplest idea in the world.

"But I'm paying."

"Not this time. You paid for the hotel and all the other times we ate out. This time I'm paying the check."

"We'll see about that" Pacey said grinning like an alley cat.

"You won't win this one." 

"No?" Pacey teased with mock innocence.

"Oh that reminds me I have to call my sister. I haven't called her since I left. She must be worried."

"Yeah. You should call her now." Pacey suggested

"We haven't even ate yet. Are you crazy?"

"I forgot about that. I was just trying to think of a way for you to leave and for me to pay the bill."

"Ha! That's not going to happen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Bess. It's me." Joey said talking into the phone.

"Joey! Oh my god. We were so worried about you. I tried to call your house and nobody answered for 3 days straight. Where are you?" Her sister screamed into the phone.

"Don't worry Bess. I'm fine. I'm out of state for a little bit. I can't tell anyone where I am."

"Why not"

"Because I just can't. I can't tell anymore. Okay?"

"Yeah. Just tell me that your safe."

"I'm safe. I'm with a friend."

"Who? Maria? Brittany? Nicole?"

"No. It's not any of them."

"Which girlfriend of yours did you bring?" Bessie asked impatiently on the other line.

"Well, it's not exactly a girl."

"Your staying with a guy!"

"I just told you that."

"Do I know him?"

"No. His name is Pacey. He's been helping me deal with stuff."

"What stuff? Are you pregnant? Are you dying? Money problems?"

"No not like anything of that. Just trust me Okay?"

"okay. Can I at least have your phone number?"

Joey looked over at Pacey who was lying on the bed and intently listening to her. 

"Hey Pace. Can I tell her our phone number?"

"Not right now. To dangerous."

"Sorry Bess. Not yet."

"Okay then call me every day."

"will do. Bye Bess."

"Just one more thing. Do you like this guy?"

Joey whispered "maybe" into the phone and hung up.

*******************************************************************************

"Hello?" Bess asked into the phone.

"Yes. Is this Bessie Potter?"

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had Josephine's number handy?"

"Hold on a minute. Who is this calling?"

"An old friend of hers, she's just dying to meet." The man on the line said and he was actually meaning it. The death part at least.

"And your name is?"

"The guy who calls her on the phone everyday."

"Okay. Her number is 274 234 8533. But if your the guy who calls her on the phone everyday, don't you already know her number?"

"I mean the one she is at right now in Arizona."

"Arizona?"

"Yes you heard that correctly."

"I'm sorry. I don't know the number."

"Thanks for your time"

********************************************************************************

Peters had to come back to work on an emergency call. The serial killer, David Breath and struck again. Even though they had took Miss Foster to Mississippi, the jerk found her and murdered both the undercover cop and the woman. Now he had to get Miss Potter and Mrs. Andersen out of their previous location and move them some more.

Mike Peters had tried to contact Pacey but the receptionist said that she wasn't allowed to transfer calls to the Witter room. He tried to persuade her but with no prevail.

He had to contact him somehow.............................

********************************************************************************

Good Morning sir" That elderly woman greeted. 

Pacey and Joey had meet and enjoyed the company of Mrs. Treasure O'Donnell. 

"So what are you two children doing today?"

"We thought it might be nice to catch a movie. Would you like to join us?" Joey asked the kind woman.

"What movie are you to going to see?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre" 

"That's a nice invitation but I have to decline."

"Okay."

"Hey Pace we have to get ready. It starts in 30 minutes."  


"Okay Jo. It's nice to see you again Treasure."

"You too Pacey."

Joey practically dragged him into the room.

"We're not seriously going to see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre are we?"

"Why not?"

"It looks good but there's supposed to be a lot of graphic things."

"And miss-I -have -sexy -clothes- in -my -closest doesn't think she can handle it"

"No I mean blood. I can't handle it."  
"How about this. We go to the movie and I'll block out all the scary things."

"How are you doing to do that?"

"Wait and See Miss Potter."

******************************************************************

Just when the man with the chainsaw is coming after them, Joey screams.

Aren't you supposed to distract me from this Pace?"

"Oh yeah."

Pacey reaches over and gives a little peck to her lips and then puts his hands over her eyes.

"Better now?"

"So much. Pacey is the movie scary to you at all?"

"It's very suspenseful."

"That's all you say to that!!!"

"Hey be quiet up there!" A man yelled.

"Hey Jo. How about we leave and go get some dinner."

"Sure"

********************************************************************

After they got home they were stuffed. Right when they came in the door the phone rang.

"I thought I told the receptionists to hold all the calls?"

"Hello." Pacey asked into the phone.

It was silent for a moment and then a male voice came.

"May I talk to Josephine please?"

"Who is this?" Pacey barked into the phone

"I need to talk to Josephine."

"Not until you tell me who it is"

"Let's just say we're old friends"

"Not until I have a name Buddy."

Joey was listening in on the phone to. Pacey looked over to see if Joey thought it was the guy.

Joey nodded.

"Do you what to talk to him" Pacey whispered.

She nodded again.

"Here she is."  
Pacey was listening in on the phone while the two of them talked.

"Hello Josephine. I thought I told you not to run."

"How did you find me?"

"It is unfair to dispense information such as this."

"I don't give a damn."

"Since you played that little trick on me. You're going to die tomorrow." The line went dead.

Joey looked over to Pacey with an ghostly face. Pacey knew she was scared, scare to death of death.

"Jo. We're leaving. I don't care the hell where. But we're leaving."

"No! Just let me die. I caused to much trouble already."

"Jo listen to me. Your not going to die. I'm going to be there for you."

"Pacey go back to Texas. Let me die." Joey tearfully said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't deserve to live. That's why the guy is tracking me down. I simply don't deserve to."

"Get your bags packed. We're going to Wisconsin."

"NO!" 

"Jo. I have to tell you the truth. But you can't tell anyone. And you're going to be real pissed at me."

"What is it?"

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm an undercover cop from New York. There's an serial killer after you. David Breath to be exact. There's 2 other woman who's he's tracking down right now. They're in other locations to. I'm so sorry Jo."

******************************************************************************

To be continued......


	8. The Truth

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 8

__

"I'm so sorry Jo" was the last words she heard

"You lied to me?"

"I had to. It's my job to protect you and that's how I had to do it."

"So you didn't come here for any reasons beside that?" Joey said, her heart breaking.

"Jo I'm falling for you. But when I came, it was for my job and my job only."

"Pacey go to hell" she screamed before hastily exiting their hotel room.

"Joey stop! Jo Stop!!!" Pacey pleaded and ran after her. She ran as fast as she could. Screaming after her she said. "Leave me alone. Don't follow me!"

Pacey continued to run until his stomach hurt. Since the drug bust, he hadn't been able to run fast. He was still recovering.

Joey ran out of his sight. She had got away.

********************************************************************************

One of David Breath's friends spotted Joey running down the alley.

"Joey Potter on Rain Bay Alley" Robert radioed in.

"Okay we're on it"

A team of four men secretly followed her. She finally stepped into a little café on Mark's Street.

"A small coffee please" Joey ordered. She gave the lady the correct change, took her drink and sat down at a table. 

The men were eying her readily. Waiting for her to leave and they could bring her back to headquarters.

**********************************************************************

"Hi Davis. It's Pacey. Is Peters there?"" he asked not quite wanting to tell his boss the bad news.

"Hi Pace."

"Okay. here's the deal. I have bad news. I leaked about who I am and what we're doing. She ran away. I can't find her."

"Witter!" He boss said. Witter might of just killed Joey.

"I know I shouldn't of. But Breath called here and said he was going to get her tomorrow. I told her we're getting out of Arizona and she said no and let me die. She didn't want anything to happen to me. Joey kept saying no and I finally told her who I am. She got mad and left. I chased after her but with my stomach I couldn't catch up. "

"Fine, I have some things to tell you too. Miss Foster was murdered along with Greg We assume he's in Arizona now. So hang up and find that girl. I'm calling back-up officers to help you.

Pacey hung up and dashed out the door.

**************************************************************************

Joey left the café and continued walking in the street, crying.

She felt the presence of someone. Someone was spying on her. She tried to force herself from thinking the guy was coming after her. She changed her thought to Pacey. Joey felt as though she was falling in love with him, Now she knew it was all just a gig.

She heard a rustle and then a muffled cuss word.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

No response.

"Hello?" Her shaky voice was part fear and part tears. Still no one spoke.

Fear got the best of her, Joey ran for her life.

Suddenly, a tall muscular man popped up, covered her mouth with his hand, but not before she let out a few screams and he tried to force her to quit squirming. With no avail. The three other men leaped out to assist their friend. Soon Little Miss Josephine Potter world was dark.

*******************************************************************************

Pacey was searching down the streets when he heard a blood-curling scream. He knew it was her. They got her and he hoped he wasn't to late. He was going to try with all his might to get her back.

***** ***** * * * * * * * * * * * * ************ * * * ** * ** * * * ** * ** * * ***

To be continued..........

Sorry it was so short. I have writer's block. 


	9. Brazil

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 9

"Well, well, well, Isn't it miss Josephine Potter." David Breath seethed.

"It's you. You're Cindy's boyfriend. You killed her. You killed all of them didn't you!"

"Yes."

"How dare you!" she screamed while he was still circling around her . Two guards were holding her arms.

"Miss Potter. I remember telling you that you will die tomorrow. Is that correct? Of course it is. I'm always correct. I will keep to my promise. You will be kept in that room" David pointed to a tiny room with only a blanket in it. But the good thing was it was cut off from the view of the other rooms.

"We will kill you at 3 o'clock tomorrow. You have hours remaining." He chuckled his villain laugh and exited the room. 

The two guards pushed her towards the small imprisonment. After they hastily shoved her in and locked the door, the guards began mumbling something about their latest girlfriends.

'How Pathetic' she thought.

Joey wondered just how many more hours she would have.

***************************************************************************

"Peters. It's her. They got her." Pacey screamed into the phone.

"Back-up is coming. Go search some more."

"I'll call you back in a hour."  
They both hung up. Pacey ran out of the phone booth. Amazingly, he found a small trace of blood down the alley.

"Gees, Serial killers these days don't even take much effort trying to cover up their crimes." Pacey mumbled.

He followed the trail of blood until he came to a small house. Painted in a bright orange color to say weird is the understatement of the millennium.

Pacey looked around the sides of the house for an open window. Aha he found one. Carefully he climbed though in.

He looked at his new and strange surroundings. A tall metal gun chest stood at the left of a sleeping guard. Pacey quietly tiptoed into the another room. The floorboard underneath him creaked. A man walked into the area Pacey was in. He was carrying a medium-sized gun. Pacey had no gun with him. The guard briefly scanned the room and went back to where he came from. Pacey continued his journey to finding Joey. And low and behold, sitting in a glass room was his Potter. Nobody else was in sight and Pacey thought that was odd but still he jiggled the handle. Locked.

Joey shifted from within the interior. Pacey hoped she wouldn't make a lot of noise in case the man with the gun would come and investigate.

To Pacey's brilliance, he had learned how to successfully pick a lock. Carefully but quietly he opened the lock. Joey was sleeping in her blanket.

Without much effort he lifted her off the floor and into his arms and maneuvered his way out of the strange looking house without anyone knowing.

"Pacey?" Joey asked as the sun filtered into her eyes.

"Yeah."

"You saved me Pacey. You saved my life."

"Forget about it."

"How can I?" Miss Potter questioned.

"Because I am just a cop looking out for you." He regretted it right after it came out of his mouth.

Hurt was shown in Joey's features.

"Whatever you say" Was Joey's answer as she nearly broke into tears.

**********************************

Just at that time David Breath found out his captive was missing.

*****************************************

Will Pacey and Joey get along again?

Will David find her again?

What ever happened to the police? 

*************************************************************************

After Pacey and Joey checked into a different hotel room, Pacey knew he had to call his boss. Joey still wasn't really talking to him.

"Peter's it Pacey."

"Pacey" He heard his boss telling other officers that he was talking to him. "Did you find her? We're sending more back-up. They're will be there shortly."

"I got Joey with me here. I know where they are. They're in a orange house on Kelly's Street."

Joey grabbed the phone from Pacey's grip and began talking to his boss.

"Joey here. I know who the guy is. It's Cindy's old boyfriend and the father of her baby."

"Okay. Do you have more info on him."

" It was a secret relationship. I was the only one besides them who knew. I know he beat her a lot and drank too much."

"Now you were just caught by them. Correct?"

"Yes"

"And were there more than one guy there?"

"yes at least seven. I was kept in this weird glass room."

"Okay Joey. Could I talk to Pacey again?"

"Sure."

Joey handed the phone over to him as she left for the bathroom.

"Yeah Boss"

Pacey heard the shower go on

"Pacey tell me, did you see David?"

"No. All I wanted was to find Joey."

"Did they hurt her? Physically? "

"Blood and lots bruises. That's what I can decipher."

"Okay. Ask her that. Okay?"

"Okay. Now I need you two to go straight to the airport. All day the station has been trying to think of a safe place for you two to travel. David Breath is going to try with all his brains to find you. Boa Vista, Brazil is where you're traveling next. Plane leaves in two hours so hurry up." 

***********************************************************

Joey walked out of the shower to find Pacey packing up all her things.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Packing. We're leaving to Brazil. In like 2 hours. It takes thirty minutes to drive to the airport and they say you're suppose to be there an hour ahead of time. And you were in the shower for 10 minutes and we should leave now. Check for anymore of our things in the drawers."

Joey briefly searched the chest and found nothing.

"Pacey why are we going to Brazil? Couldn't we go to a more exotic place like France or Africa."

"I only follow what my boss tells me." Another blow to Joey.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Does it matter?"

Pacey drew Joey into his muscular arms.

"Joey. I have to follow my directions but I do care deeply for you. You asked me a question this morning about did I only come here to save you. Well my answer is no. If I was never assigned to you, I would still be right here by your side. You understand me?"

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Joey felt Pacey's body moving closer to hers. Joey closed her eyes right as Pacey's lips brushed against hers. Joey felt like she was in a dream. Where the charming Prince comes to the beautiful Princess's rescue and they fall in love and live happily ever after. The kiss seemed to last forever. It was the best kiss she ever had. Soft and light but still with this burning passion. Ecstasy, Fireworks, Hunger and Yearning. The best thing of all besides it wasn't a dream was she was in love.

To Be continued.........

Okay I know the chapter was short but what can you do about it! LOL Just kidding.

Where is David?

Is Pacey in love with Joey or was that just a moment of weakness and lust?

So Joey feels like she's in love but will it last?

Find out in the next chapter of Assignment: Joey Potter. Coming Soon! (Didn't that just sound like it came out of the television. lol!

Please email me if you like it so far! KatieJoWitter@yahoo.com


	10. Your Wife?

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 10

Author's Note- Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback. I love you guys! LOL

"What was that?"

"A kiss"

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"I forgive you Pacey."

"Good. I really hate when you're mad at me. But Jo really. We're gonna be late for the flight."

"Okay let's go."

*********************************************

"I can carry my own bags Pacey."

"Really? I seem to recollect a time when you couldn't even carry your body." He smirked.

"Ha HA. We both know I can't hold my alcohol."

"Amen to that sister."

He got smacked in the ribs for that.

"Jo. Stop hitting me. We have less then an hour until our flight leaves and we haven't even checked in yet."

"On the count of ten we run to the counter."

"It's hundreds of feet away."

"7, 8, 9, 10, GO!"

Joey ran as fast as she could but tripped over a Papillion and fell on an elderly gentleman. Pacey watched the scene play out in slow motion in amusement.

He ran to help up the man and Joey.

"I'm so sorry Sir. My wife is a little drunk. And she doesn't even know where she's going. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry." Joey said. The 70 something man said it was alright and left right on his way.

Joey straightened her clothes out and dusted herself off.

"Your wife?" Joey asked

"Yes Mrs. Witter. Part of it was a lie but the other part isn't."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked cautiously.

"I mean. We are playing a happy husband and wife on their second honeymoon. Peters said it would be safer if we went under false names and pretended to be married."

"What?!!"

"Do you have an hearing problem?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you understand what I just said. You and me as husband and wife." Pacey said as if it was easiest thing in the world to apprehend. 

"No I comprehended it fine but.. No I'm not doing it."

"Why not?" trying to grasp a reason why she didn't want to.

"Because."

"Not a good enough answer."

"Don't we have a plane to catch?" Joey said changing the subject.

"Yes and we better hurry. But I'm not dropping the subject."

"If I say yes to this marriage thing will you stop bugging me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. We have a deal."

"Good."

************************************************************************************

The Police surrounded the orange house. The police officer in charge of the sting took out his blow horn

"This is the Police. We have you surrounded. Put you hands on your head and step out of the house peacefully. You are under arrest."

There was no response inside the house.

The chief repeated the request again but still came no answer.

Finally after no reply, some cops swarmed into the building. Unluckily, the bad guys had already left. To the disappointment of all, the bust was unsuccessful.

Now the Bad Guys were angry and on the loose.

But Pacey and Joey were on the plane going to Brazil, will the mad men catch them now?

To be continued..............

Email me at KatieJoWitter@yahoo.com


	11. Bessie

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 11.

Author Note- I haven't got 2 pieces of feedback for my last two chapters. I need some quick. Or I'll go crazy.

"Joey you have to stay awake here."

"I sleeping Pacey." Joey mumbled from underneath one of the small airplane pillows.

"Then wake up. Now my fake name is Cole Kancon."

"What's mine?"

"Well, I was going to tell you before you rudely interrupted me."

"Cut the BS. Tell me."

"You are Rebecca Kancon."

"Why does our last name have to be Kancon?"

"I don't know but here are our fake I.D.'s " Pacey said handing over the ID. Joey studied hers for a minute then said "I think they could of put a better picture of me in it but it looks pretty good."

"Okay Becky."

"Don't call me Becky."

"Why not?"

"Because I like Rebecca better, Coleman."

"Whatever you say Becky."

The black airplane pillow flew straight into "Coleman's" face for that comment.

**************************************************************************

"Rudolph the Reindeer here. Do have any info on Picasso and John Doe?"

"Pooh Bear here. No word on where they are. The police finally left Fort Strange."

"Good. I wonder where they are?"

"I couldn't tell you. David."

"Pooh Bear. I'm Rudolph the Reindeer not David. Got it?"

"Sorry Boss."

"Just remember next time."

"Yes sir."

"So we have no clue where Picasso and Doe are? Correct?"

"Correct"

"Okay. Have Cinderella, Santa, Goofy, Grinch, Chip and Dale, and Tiger find where they are."

"Boss who are all those people again?"

"Chris, Ben, Zack, Tyler, Mark, Jack. You moron."

"Thanks."

"Okay you got it?"

"Yes."

"Okay Rodger. Over and out."

David Breath turned off his talky talkie and exited the gift shop. His main goal was to capture Picasso aka Joey Potter.

*************************************************************************

"Becky. How many magazines do you have to get?"

"It's Rebecca and 4. The next flight is 3 hours long."

Pacey and Joey aka Cole and Rebecca were in a layover. They still had 2 and a half hours until their next flight was scheduled to depart.

"Seventeen? Glamour?"

"Yes. I happen to like those?"

"Jo really? Who even reads these things?"

"It's Rebecca and I will show you."

Joey looked around the very crowded shop and raised her voice.

"Every woman here who likes Glamour and Seventeen raise their hands! My "husband" over here doesn't think anyone likes these magazine but I beg to differ. Okay ladies raise up those hands."

Two dozen women stuck their hands up. Pacey thought every woman in the shop except one did raise their hand. He took a chance.

"Okay I admit most of the women in here like it but what about this beautiful woman over here.

Pacey stepped quickly to a lady.

"Excuse me. Tell me why you didn't like Seventeen and Glamour?"

The reddish-gray hair woman looked strangely at Pacey then put in her hearing aid.

"What did you say young man?"

"Why didn't you raise your hand when my lovely wife asked the population in here if they like Seventeen and Glamour?"

"I love Glamour and Seventeen. Especially the men section."

"Thank you for your time."

Pacey slowing walked over to his "WIFE" who was smiling like a alley cat.

"Stop smiling."

"Why?" Joey asked feigning innocence.

"You know why."

"Really? I don't remember. Please enlighten me."

"Okay I acted like an ass."

"Thank you very much." Joey sauntered away still gleaming with the smile on her face.

"Stop smiling." Pacey whined

***********************************************************************

"I have a call for Mr. Peter's" Officer Smith called over to his boss's office.

"Okay. I'll take it."

"Hello?" Peters said.

"Hello. I'm the guy who's calling for Josephine." Peters knew it was Breath. He covered the phone speaker and yelled to his co-worker. "I have Breath on the line. See if you can trace it."

The officer did it immediately.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I want you to give me Josephine or her sister goes." Peters spoke again to the officer. "He's threatening Miss Potter's sister. Get a unit to her sister's house now.!!"

"Can we make----"

"Listen here. If you can't bring Josephine to the back alley way of the Parkers, her big sister will be blown away. You here?" Peters got tapped on the shoulder by Benjamin another officer. "We went to Bessie Potter's house. Her house was ramshackled. She's missing. We think he has her."

"Breath?"

He got no answer on the other line of the phone. David had hung up on him.

*******************************************************

Just around the same time, a Mrs.. and Mr.. Kancon were arriving at there destination, Brazil.

What if happen next? Will the police force get a hold of Joey and want her to come back? What is Pacey thinking of everything? Is David Breath nervous at all of the possibly of him bring caught? How will this all play out?

Find out parts of this in the next chapter of Assignment: Joey Potter.

Remember to email me at KatieJoWitter@yahoo.com


	12. Jennifer Lindley

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 12

Author's Note- Thanks for all the feedback!

"We need to find Bessie. Have all units on watch for her. We need to find her fast. We are not going to tell Joey. Everyone understand. WE are NOT, I repeat not going to tell Joey." Peters spoke to the room filled with officers. He had made a quick emergency meeting for the Coastal-Tracing Serial Killer. The only woman left that the detectives thought he was after was still safe. She had been let off the hook for awhile while David was going after Miss Potter. 

"Okay everybody. We have to get a move on. By tomorrow we could have a murder on our hands and we don't want that. Lets hope for the best and work our hardest."

The room was dismissed and all the cops were filing out.

"Uhh.. Mr. Peters? How long is it until Breath said he was going to kill Ms. Potter?" Officer Renée asked.

Peters thought for and moment then spoke. "He didn't give me a date so we have to find her fast. We don't know what time length David Breath put on her. All we can do is hurry."

"Thank you" She turned around and left the almost empty room.

"Peters," A gruff voice behind him said. He turned around to be face to face to the head of the police department. 

"Yes Mr. Welling?"

"I have been following your work on this case and I have to tell you that I am sending an agent to Brazil to stay with Mr. Witter and Ms. Potter."

"Are you sure that's even necessary?"

"Yes. We need extra protection for the safety of Miss Potter."

"Yes sir. May I ask which agent you're sending?"

"Ms. Lindley."

***************************************************************************

"So that's why you're on this case? Because a drug dealer injured you?"

"Yes. He shot me in the stomach. So when you ran away after I told you ,I couldn't chase you."

"I'm sorry Pacey."

"Don't worry. I wasn't paying any attention to the other guy. My main goal was to get the one guy arrested."

Joey remained silent for a few brief minutes then said "Pacey do you think Breath knows where I am?" 

"I don't know?" Joey was sitting with her hands around her knees rocking herself gently. Hot tears began rolling down her face. Pacey pulled her closer to her. Joey appreciated the kind gesture and laid her head on his lap. They sat there on the middle of the floor quietly comforting and reassuring each other.

*********************************************************************************

Bessie sat in a small room wondering what was going on (Remember she doesn't know one thing about a serial killer following her little sister). At one in the morning 3 armed men broke into her house. Bodie was gone at a convention and Alex was staying at Bodie's parents house for the weekend.

Suddenly a strong looking male walked into the room.

"Hello Bessie"

"How do you know my name?"

"Have you heard of the coastal-tracing serial killer? Well, ta da!"

"Why are you after me?"

"Because I am actually after your sister but she disappeared with a secret service agent. And I told police if she didn't come to the back of the Parkers by 12 o'clock tonight you are dead."

"Your following Joey?"

"That's what I said."

"And she's with the police?"

"Yes" David said getting annoyed at her questioning.

"That's why she said that."

"Said what?"

"That she's leaving and I couldn't know about it."

"You didn't know? I guess she can keep a secret."

**************************************************************************

Jennifer Lindley stepped off the plane in Brazil. She cautiously looked around her new surroundings.

After she retrieved her bags, Jen hopped into a cab and made her way to the place Pacey and Joey were staying.

************************************************

Will chaos ensue once Jen arrives?

Will Bessie survive?

Is Joey holding up okay knowing that someone is wanting to kill her?

Remember when Joey got an email from Breath? Will they start coming again?

Find out on the next chapter of Assignment: Joey Potter

Email Me at KatieJoWitter@yahoo.com


	13. Another Email

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 13

Author's Note! Thanks for the feedback. What should happen next in my story? Should anyone else die like Bessie, Joey, Jen, Pacey? Kidding!

Jen loudly knocked on the door Pacey and Joey were staying in. Peters had decided for kicks not to tell them that Jen was staying there. Actually she was staying in the room across the hall. Jen got no response form her knock. She did it even louder. Then she heard a muffled sound. It sounded like crying. Someone was crying in the room. Jen knocked again. She figured that they weren't going to let her in.

"Pacey open up."

No response.

"Joey. I know you're in their."

Before she knew it police officers were all around her.

"Put your hands on your head."

Jen did exactly what he said.

"Please. Stop. You have it all wrong. I'm a undercover cop. I'm here to stay with Mr. Kancon and his wife."

"Let me see your badge."

"It's in my left pocket."

The cop took it out and studied it. He reluctantly removed the handcuffs over of her hands.

Then the officer knocked on Pacey's door. After a moment when nobody answered. He said "It's the police. I need to confirm something with you."

A scared looking and acting Joey opened the door. Her face was as white as a ghostly ash. 

Suddenly as a heartbeat would go if scared, Pacey rushed to Joey. He came from the elevators so he hadn't been in the apartment when Joey was probably frightened. And Jen guessed that Joey had called the police thinking it was David Breath on the other side of the door. She had heard Joey crying.

Pacey kept hugging Joey until he saw Jen. They had gone to police training together. He slowing pulled away from Joey but still held her hand. Pacey walked over to Jen.

The police were slowing exiting the hotel.

"Jen? What are you doing here?"

"How about I come in to your room and I'll tell you"

"Okay." Pacey let Jen walk in first and then Joey. Joey kept looking at Jen.

"Okay. I'm assigned to help out with this case. Officer Welling asked me to come. I said yes and here I am. I'm in the room across the hall."

"Are you the only one who's coming to help?"

"I think so. Yes"

"Ohh"

"What's your name?" Joey asked

"Jen Lindley."

"I'm so sorry for calling the police on you. I didn't know it was you. I just did what Pacey told me. You said," turning to Pacey. "That if anyone repeatedly knocks on the door and says our real names to immediately to call police."

"I know. You did the right thing. Jen, don't get mad at me for leaving her alone. I had to call Peters at the phone booth on Bell Street. He said nothing of this visit. Was he informed?"

"Yes. We wanted it to be a surprise. Well, I definitely got one" She started laughing.

"Yes you did."

**********************************************************************

Peters had called Pacey again that evening to see if Jen got in and to tell him something important.

The police force still hadn't found Bessie but they were trying. They had another emergency meeting about whether they should tell Pacey. Almost everybody said yes. They were going to tell Pacey.

"Kancon here" Pacey said. Jen had just left from her original visit.

"Pacey. It's Peters."

"Hey. I really did enjoy the surprise."

"How did it go.?"

"Well, first while I was gone calling you, Jen got arrested in front of my room. Joey thought it was David and called the police. It was just chaos. How about you?"

"Very funny. I wish it would of went better."

"Is that all you called about?"

"No. I have something very important to speak to you about. You can not, I repeat can not tell Joey. You got it?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Bessie, Joey's sister was taken by Breath's gang. We have until I don't know when for Joey to be handed over to their hands or Bessie dies."

"What are you going to do?"

"We are searching very much for her. We decided not to tell Joey or she will be dead."

"Joey loves her sister. She'll be heartbroken."

"If you tell her. She will go back to Texas and die. There is still a chance that we'll find Bessie. We have to keep our hopes up."

"Okay."

"Remember you can't tell her"

"Yes. Goodbye."

*************************************************************************

Bessie sat alone in a dark room awaiting her fate

********************************************************

Pacey walked into Jen's room.

"Jen, Do you know about Bessie? Of course you do. Peters just told me and I want more information."

Pacey sat down next to Jen who was retelling the whole story.

Meanwhile, Joey walked into the phone booth and dialed Bessie's number. She remembered that she promised Bessie that she would call her everyday and she hadn't called her in at least a week.

Joey didn't get an answer. She dialed in again but got the answering machine.

Joey finally went up to her room and took out her lab top.

"You have 14 new messages" the computer recited. She hadn't check her mail since she got her first email from Breath.

She scanned though her messages. They all were from David Breath. The latest one definitely got her attention:

"Dear Joey.

I am waiting for a reply from the chief of the police force. Remember if you don't come by the back alley of Parkers you're sister will be dead. Bessie has been tied up for two days now. You better hurry

Lots of Love, U. Will be Dead"

Joey reread the message so many times, she knew it by heart. Tearing began rolling down her checks.

*********************************************************************************

To be continued... What will happen next?


	14. Promises

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 14

I need feedback. I don't care who you are, your opinion matters! (Oh goodness, I'm starting to sound like a politician!)

Pacey slowly walked into the room Joey and him were staying at. After getting all the latest news on Bessie from Jen, he was worried if he could keep the secret from her.

He opened the door to find a ram-shackled room. 

"Joey?"

"Joey where are you?"

He heard someone throwing up in the bathroom.

"Joey? Are you okay? why is the room all messed up?"

He opened the large oak door to the bathroom. Joey lay with her arms on the seat of the toilet and her head straining to see him.

"Pacey?"

"Yeah?" He comforted with a loving and soothing voice.

"Will you drive me to the airport?"

"Why?" Pacey had a burst of alarmingness. Why did she want to go on a plane?

"I need to go see Bessie. I need to help her."

"When did you find out?" Pacey questioned wondering if she found out before or after he did.

"I have 14 emails from him. The last one told me all about it. How could you of kept this from me?" Suddenly, a teardrop swam down her face. Then another one and another one. Soon she was crying as if she was going to try and flood a city.

"Joey. I had to. We knew you were going to try and leave. And if you do that, he will hurt you. We won't be able to get you back."

"I don't care. Bessie is the one with a baby and husband not me." She paused for a moment while she wiped more of her tears from her already wet face. "She helped me through everything. The death of our mother, when our dad got sent to prison, first day of high school. Every time I needed her she was there for me. Now for once she needs me. I can't abandon her now. I don't want Alex to grow up without his mother."

"Okay Joey. We'll get you there."

Slowly they both got up. Joey was so weak from her crying and vomiting, she fell onto his side. Pacey grabbed her from falling and carried her into the bedroom.

***********************************************************************

"Peters here. Who's calling?"

Joey quietly spoke into the phone. Joey said to Pacey that she wanted to call Mike Peters instead of him telling how she found out and why she was going to Bessie.

"Mr. Peters. This is Joey Potter."

"Yes Ms. Potter what can I do to help you?" Peters asked wondering why she called

"Well I'm going to get Bessie safe and at home. I found out this morning that Breath had been emailing me and in his last letter he was talking about Bessie. Don't get mad at Pacey. He didn't do anything wrong. I need to get Bessie. You understand me. I will do it even if you say no."

"Ms. Potter. I understand but they will kill you. You know that right?"

"Of course. Bessie did nothing wrong........."

"And neither did you."

"That's besides that point. I need a ticket to Texas. Can you get me one?"

"Okay. I will call you back in 10 minutes when I have got it"

"Thank you again Mr. Peters."

"No problem. I admire you for your courage and please call me Mike."

"Will do Mike. Bye"

"Bye"

*******************************************************

"Matthews. I got the cops again and they say she says she agreed to the switch off. Tonight at 7 behind Parkers."

"Got it boss. Are you going to tell Bessie that's she's off the hook."

"Good idea."

****

"Hey Bessie." She sat in mid-darkness, quiet as a mouse.

"Whiot doo yiu whad" Bessie said into the cloth that was bound around her mouth. Breath took it off so he could hear her.

"What do you what?" She said again but was much clearer this time.

"I came to tell you that the deal went through. Joey is coming to the back of Parkers and you're going to be let free."

"What are you going to do to her?"

"What do I do to every woman I got?"

Bessie sighed at him as she thought of what was to become of Joey.

"I will rape, then beat, then strangle, then cut, and then dice." He laughed as he said it.

"Please don't. I love my sister, You can't do that to her."

"I can and I will."

And with that said, he left the small imprisonment.

******************************************************************

"Pacey? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure anything" They were on their long flight back to Texas.

"Will you not come with me to my sister?"

"Why not?" He said a little bit hurt.

"Because I don't want you to see me die. And when they find my body, don't look at it. Promise me these things. Promise." Joey said in a stern but also sad manor and tone.

Pacey looked into her eyes and saw what she wanted. She wanted to be let go of everything that was happening to her. Pacey knew that she didn't deserve being put through this whole ordeal and he would let her have her wish. "Okay Joey. I won't. But promise me this. Try everything in your power to stay out of death's hands."

Joey pondered his question wondering what it really meant. " I will try."

"You have to promise." Joey looked up from where her eyes were plastered at her hands to Pacey's sea-blue eyes. That was one of the things she loved most about his face. His eyes were an intense shade of summer ocean that she couldn't kept her own eyes off of them. Joey started tearing up thinking of how much she was going to miss him. Finally after years of heartbreak and agony, Joey thought she was starting to fall in love again after her major breakup. But that hope seemed to drift farther and farther away just like the airplane flying away from Brazil.

"I promise."

****************

How did you like that chapter? I know it was kinda sad but it will get better. Find out what happens next in Chapter 15! Coming soon.


	15. I'm scared

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thanks to Tink, Rachel, Aurora, April4, Prom Hater, Heather, and everyone else I forgot! I love you guys!

"Ms. Potter. It is lovely to finally meet you." Mr. Peters greeted, shaking Joey's hand.

"You too, Mike"

"Pacey, How was it like in Brazil? My wife wants to go there one day."

"It's beautiful, The sunsets are magnificent. One of the most gorgeous places to go in South America" Joey said before Pacey had a chance.

"She's right. It's amazing this time of year."

"Don't tell my wife that, you two."

They all laughed at his joke.

"Ms. Potter would you mind stepping into my office while we give you more details on what's going to happen tonight. Pacey come to."

"Sure. What better then to arrange just how I'm going to die." Pacey grimaced at the thought but he continued with Joey and his boss to Peters large office space.

"Oh. Mike will you call me Joey. I really can't stand being called Ms. Potter. It reminds me of my mother."

"What's wrong with the memory of your mother?"

"Peters." Pacey warned.

"What?" Pacey's boss asked. Wondering what he was stepping into.

"Pacey, It's okay. My mother died when I was 12 and every time I think of her I get really depressed."

"I'm sorry Joey. I didn't mean to."

"That's okay. You didn't know."

"So is your dad living by you in Riggs?"

"No. He died in prison."

"Peters how about we move onto something else.?"

"Sure. Now we have direct orders to leave you at the back of Parkers without any of our agents there but we installed a video camera in the back of the alley. We our hoping to get you and your sister out safe."

"How are you going to do that?"

"We are having undercover men hide in a tree and while we get Bessie.."

"How are you going to get Bessie?"

"She is being dropped off somewhere in Riggs. They ordered a taxi for her to bring her to the police station."

"So I won't be able to see my sister?" Joey stated sadly without question in it.

"You listen. We are going to try everything. We want to get you home safe and capture that man."

"Thank you Mike." She said softly. She walked over to Pacey and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Peters, Will you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure."

He left the room. Pacey looked down at Joey who was sobbing.

"Pacey. Will you promise not to leave me."

He looked at her with a loving gesture.

"I will. Do you want me to come with you to Parkers?"  
"I don't know. I need you Pacey. My life is all screwed up. I just want to live my life as I was. My painting class was one of my most cherished things. I got to teach people how to draw and paint. Ever since I was 7 I wanted to be a famous painter. I just wanted to live in my little house and enjoy everything. Once a man mugged me on Easter Road. He brought me into my house and stole one of my most precious things. My mothers wedding ring. I forgave him. I knew if I didn't forgive him, I would stay mad at him forever. 

One of the things my mother wanted desperately for me was get married to a wonderful man. I will never ever get my wish now." Joey was crying so much that Pacey had to hold her up. He listened to her rattling on about her life. He knew he would do anything to save this woman.

"Jo, You are going to be fine. Okay?"

"Help me Pacey. I'm scared. Help me."

He looked at this wonderful person he was standing next to. He realized she had lost hope in life.

"Jo listen to me. I am going to try everything I can. But you have to do something. Keep your promise to me. You promised me that you were going to put up a fight. What are you doing now."

Joey slowing turned her head up towards Pacey. She knew she had to be strong.

"I will kept my promise Pacey. But you have to remind me not to give up hope. I remember one time when I was walking down a street. The scratch on the bench said Hope Dies Last."

"Then that's your motto."

"Thank you Pacey. I love you." Joey said hugging him. It meant a lot to her that someone would be by her side.

Pacey looked at her wondering if she meant it. Had she said it without thinking?

"Well here I am. Is it all right that I come in now?" Peters said

"Of course Mike." Joey said softly. Why hadn't Pacey said anything, Joey wondered.

"Now. I just got news that a Angela Williams was just murdered. We don't know if it is related to Breath but we are pretty sure it is."

Pacey let go of Joey who walked over to the couch. She started sobbing for the other girl. This was her fate in hours.

"What city does she live in?" Pacey asked.

"Millstone"

"Is she married?"

"Yes. One child. She's three."

"Oh my god" They both heard Joey say.

To Be continued.

Okay that chapter sucked but I will try better next time!


	16. Kidnapped?

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 16

Author's note: Okay everyone. I think it's time for some decisions to be made and more conflicts added to this story.

"I went to college with her." Joey said in tears.

"Jo, What's the matter?"

"She was my other dorm mate. She was one of my friends."

"Ms. Potter. Do you think he is now tracking your friends?"

"I don't know."

"Could you tell us anymore information that I could use?"

"I can't think of any but there was one time when she thought someone was following her but she said it stopped."

"Okay. I'll look into that."

A important looking police officer burst into the room.

"We have Breath on the line. He wants to talk to you. We are trying to trace the call but it seems we can't. Will you take the call Mike?"

"Yes. Joey, Pacey, will you follow me?"

They both nodded. The three people briskly walked into the main office.

"Officer Mike Peters here."

"Yes. I was wondering if you found the little surprise I left you?"

"If you mean the body, yes."

"Good. I was hoping you'll find that."

"What do you want?" 

By this time, all of the highest rank officers and detectives were listening in on the call. They keep scribbling things down and quietly talking among themselves.

"I was thinking that I wanted Joey Potter 2 hours early. Instead of Parkers, lets say Club Today."

Joey gasped in the background. She didn't want to go earlier. Pacey put an arm around her and tried to be of some comfort.

"No." Peters was being bold and everyone knew it.

"Did you just you no?" Breath asked in a sarcastic amazement tone.

"Yes." Now Peters was being too bold.

"Then I guess little Bessie is going to die a terrible death."

"NO!!!!!!!!" Joey screamed. Two men rushed over to her demanding her to be quiet. She kept screaming no. Pacey pulled her away from the cops.

"Is Josephine listening? I would love to talk to her" Breath said in his remarkable creepy voice.

"No" Peters said in a solid manor.

"Really because if she is and your lying..." David Breath said

."she's not here."

"Then who did I hear?"

"I WANT TO TALK TO BESSIE" Joey shouted. Now two other officers were pushing her out of the office. Pacey stood helplessly by watching the men and Joey.

"If Josephine will talk to me, I'll let her talk to Bessie for a minute." Breath declared. Peters and all the detectives were going over what he just said.

Being stubborn as always, Joey broke free of the men and walked over to the speaker phone.

"I'm here. Let me talk to Bessie first then I will talk to you." Peters and Pacey and probably all the people in the room stared at her for her straight- forward boldness.

"Why would I let you go first?"

"Because you'll have me in a few hours anyhow. Now I want my sister."

* * *

Being awakened by the force of light, Bessie tried to sit up. One muscular black-headed man grabbed her arm and heaved her with him out of the room.

"What are you doing" She asked frightened.

"Breath wants you in his office." Was his brief response.

"Why?"

"He has the police on the line. Joey wants to speak to you." Hearing Joey's name, Bessie burst in tears. She couldn't hold it in her anymore. At the thought of Joey in the hands of these monsters being killed was the worst thing a sister could think of.

"Will I be able to see her?"

"No."

"When will Joey get here?"

"Couldn't tell you. But probably tonight." 

They were walking down the long cold corridor. Bessie tripped over a nail and fell down.

"Ohh.... It hurts!"

"get up" Ordered the man

"I can't. I think I broke it."

"Get up."

"Please.. I can't" 

The guard roughly picked her off the ground and continued their journey to talk to Joey.

* * *

"I want to talk to her."

"Well, They should of came a couple minutes ago." Breath said angrily, wondering where Bessie and Wayne was.

Just then Michel Sawn burst into the room. He was Breath's main guy who picked the woman for him to kill.

"She's gone.!!!"

"What?" 

"Bessie's gone. She's not in her room or in the hall. Wayne kidnapped her!"

Now everyone on the other line of the phone was listening to Breath and Sawn's words. Joey was shrieking in terror. Pacey had to take her out of the room.

* * *

"Pacey! I need Bessie!"

"Jo. Listen. We're going to find her. They probably just have her in a different room and they didn't look there."

"No. Please Pacey Let me go back in that room."

"No." Pacey said apolitically

A officer sprang out of the room where they had just been in. 

"Witter. I need you in here now."

"Okay. One sec."

"No. I need you in there now."

"Pacey what's going on?" Joey asked worried that something bad happened to Bess.

"I don't know. Now you stay here okay." She nodded. Pacey rushed into the room where anybody else was.

* * *

"Why are we going in a car?" Bessie asked Wayne.

"Be quiet."

"No."

"Listen. If you be quiet. I can get you out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you talk one more time. Breath will find us and have us both murdered. I am trying to get you safe."

Bessie kept her month shut the entire time until they were safely in the car and off.

* * *

To be continued.....................


	17. Capeside

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 17

Author's Note! Thanks to everyone! DCfanatic4890, Tania13, Aubrey, TINK, and aurora!

"Breath hung up with us!" One of the men were saying.

"What happened?" Pacey asked.

"He hung up with us. We don't know how Bessie is or where she is for that matter."

"Damn" Pacey cursed.

"My words exactly" Peters said coming up from behind him.

"Joey's not going to take this good."

Peters nodded.

"Mike... Are we still going to bring Joey.. Now that Bessie might not be there?"

"I really don't know anymore...They might have her by now but if they don't and we hand over Joey.. it's a lost battle."

Pacey began pacing the large room. The pale shade of green of the walls was starting to make him dizzy.

"Witter.. Are you okay.. You should sit down. You're looking pale." Anna Black asked him.

"NO....."

"Peters... Come here. Make him sit."

"Pacey" Peters said in a warning manor. "We don't need a person fainting on us now. We have to much to deal with. Joey needs you.. Sit down." Pacey compiled to his boss's request. He put his head in his hands and began to be terribly worried...

* * *

  


"Joey? Are you all right?" Jen asked concerned. She had left a day later then Pacey and Joey had. She was left in Brazil to finish up business and collect all of Pacey and Joey's things that they left behind in hurry.

Right now Joey was laying on the couch with her head in the pillow.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jen."

"Jen?" Joey pondered her thoughts trying to think of a Jen. All the events that happened recently were scrambling through her head but none of them thought of the occurrence in Brazil.

"The whole police incident in Brazil..." Jen offered, attempting to help Joey remember her.

"Oh.. Yeah...." Then Joey was quiet. She had yet to bring her head off of the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked again.

"No." Was the response from the pillow.

"Is there any way I can help you?"

"Yes." Then nothing.

"What?" Jen Lindley questioned calmly.

"Do you have a pager or cell phone you could use?"

"Yes." She answered wondering how that could help Joey.

"Could the police contacted it if they needed to?"

"I suppose."

"Can you take me to Capeside?"

"I don't know.. I'll ask Pacey."

"I want Pacey to come too."

"Okay. But I don't know if he can. I will be right back."

Jen left Joey in search of Pacey. She found him in Peters office.

"Pacey?"

"Yes." He had expected Joey not Jen. He thought she was still in South America.

"Ms. Potter wants to go to Capeside. I think it's a good idea to get her away from this all... But does she still have to go the Breath?"

"I don't think so.. We have credible word that Bessie isn't at Breath's hideaway. I will go ask Peters if she and you can go."

"But... she wants you to come too."

Pacey looked up to face her. "I'll see." He said with no emotion.

"Peters I need to talk to you..."

* * *

  


"Joey. I talked to Pacey and he's asking Mike Peters now if we can go."

"Okay. Thanks" Was all she said. All she wanted now was to go to Capeside. She needed to relax. She figured if she left to go to her hometown that when she came back she would be stronger and able to take whatever was coming to her.

"Joey.. I know this is all hard and---"

Joey sat up and looked a Jen.

"I will be fine. Thank you."

Jen only nodded.

Pacey walked into the room and continued to Joey. He sat on the sofa and hugged her and place a small but meaningful kiss on her lips.

"Can we go?" Joey asked impatiently.

"Yes. Jen are you coming? Because if you are you're going to need clothes."

"I'm haven't unpacked yet and my bags are in the car. I'm ready to go."

"Okay now all we need to do is get Joey's clothes but they're in my office. I will be right back.

He left the two girls in search of their belongings.

After a few minutes, he came back, clothes 'n all.

"You two ladies ready to hit Capeside?"

"Joey nodded, delighted and Jen simply shrugged

* * *

  


To be continued..........

Joey, Pacey, and Jen are off to Capeside. But still where is Bessie. I think Breath is a little furious that his own man kidnapped his victim. What will happen???????????


	18. Bodie

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 18

Author's Note- Thanks to all the people who Emailed and reviewed my story to me to tell me how they liked my tale of romance even though they haven't hardly started it yet. Rachel.... Aurora.... TINK.... EVERYONE! EVERYBODY!

"Can I talk now?" Bessie whispered once they were in the car.

"Yes."

"Where are we going?" She said wondering.

"Casper Wyoming." 

"Why? I want to go to Joey and Alex and Bodie..."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because isn't good enough." Bessie screamed at the driver.

"Shut up. I'm saving your life."

"What? By going to Wyoming? That's crazy."

"Okay. I'm saving Joey."

Bessie was silent. He was right and she knew it.

"I'm sorry." Bessie apologized.

He nodded. "If we go to Casper, David won't find us. Joey won't go to Breath. I'll let the police know where Breath and his gang is and we all go home safe and happy."

After a long pause, Bessie spoke. "Why are you trying to help me?" It was almost a whisper.

"Let's just say I owe it to them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I didn't do it I would regret it forever."

"I still don't get it." Bessie wanted to know what he meant. It was the famous stubborn Potter gene that kept her at it.

"I will tell you later"

"Please tell me now."

"No."

And that subject was left alone for at least a little bit.

*********************************************

"Capeside's beautiful Joey." Jen said as they entered the city limits.

"Joey?"

"Joey?" Pacey took his eyes off the road for a minute to see why Joey wasn't responding. 

"I know. It's gorgeous here. I wonder why I never came here since high school?"

"Why didn't you?" Jen asked her curiously.

"Life. I needed to get away from that life."

"How can you do that?" Jen questioned.

"Not very easily."

"Hmm."

"Yeah. I remember one day I went swimming with Mike."

"Who's Mike?" Jen interrupted.

"My dad."

"why do you call him Mike?" Pacey interjected into the conversation.

"He wasn't my dad. He was the one on my birth certificate but by no means was he my dad."

"Why not?"

Joey didn't answer. She was in a land from away. She was acting like a zombie, unable to come up my things in a regular amount of time.

"Joey?"

"What?" She asked zapping out of it.

"Nothing." Jen said dismissing the subject.

"Home sweet home." Pacey said driving into the Potter B&B driveway. Bodie bounded out the door.

"Hey Joey!" Bodie shouted, greeting Joey.

"Bodie!" Joey ran up to him in full speed.

"What happened? where's Bessie?" The police hadn't told him yet and Pacey was supposed to.

"Mr. Wells." Pacey said stepping out of the car.

"Yes."

"I'm Officer Pacey Witter----....."

"What's the matter with her?" Bodie asked alarmed.

"I am here to say that someone of the Breath tribe has taken Bessie"

"Oh god.. No.. where is she?" Joey hugged him while he cried. 

"Maybe we should go in an discuss this more.?" Jen offered.

"That's a good idea."

******************************************************


	19. Inches mere Inches

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 19

Author's Note- Why am I not getting any feedback? Just joking. But I would enjoy some. 

Bodie wasn't doing very well after he found out the news of Bessie but Joey, Joey was back to her old self. Swimming in the creek, going to the Rialto, working happily in the B&B. It seemed to everyone around her that she erased Breath but she had no clue how powerful that man was. He was going to get what he wanted even if he killed himself and everyone in the city. Jen and Pacey just watched Joey enjoy herself in her hometown plus they got to lay out in the sun and get a tan. Everything seemed to be perfect again. (But guess again) Pacey and Joey's romance was starting to bloom little by little.

"Hey Jen." Joey yelled over to Jen who was sunbathing.

"What?"

"Do you what to go shopping with me?" Pacey who was nearby heard what she said.

"Jo. You hate shopping."

"So. I need to get a new bathing suit. I just found out that it had a hole in it."

"Okay."

"SO Jen what's your answer?"

"Would I say no to shopping?"

"Stupid question. Fine, I know."

"When are we leaving?"

"In five minutes?"

"Okay. Let me get out of my suit. Bye" Jen walked into the house.

"why didn't you ask me to come along?" Pacey said feigning hurt.

"Because you don't like to shop with me."

"But I could help you get a wonderful suit." Pacey said stepping forward. Another step and another. Soon they were mere inches.

"You probably would pick the smallest brightest one on the lot." Inches mere inches.

Joey glazed at Pacey with heavy eyes. Inches mere inches.

"You would look great in it." Pacey said honestly. He traced his finger on and around her full lips.

"Yeah. You would think so. You'd probably even think I would look good in nothing" She teased.

"I would" He said softly. Pacey was leaning in to kiss her. Their lips touched softly then harder. Their kiss was in full speed. Pacey's hand found his way to her stomach. He pulled her in closer. Joey was in heaven.

Jen stood near by watching. 'I guess we're not going to the store anymore' She mumbled to herself before going back into the house again.

********************************************************

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Wayne said as he pulled up to a hotel.

"We're staying in a hotel?"

"Yeah. You have a problem with that?"

"No. I just thought that if we're going to Wyoming, we would be staying in a log cabin or something."

"Nope."

He got out of the car and helped Bessie out of her side. Her leg was still hurting her badly. She needed help to walk.

"Ahh...." Bessie groaned.

"We're almost there."

"Good because it's killing me."

"Ha" He laughed at her spirit. 

"What's so funny?" Bessie said, trying not to scream.

"Nothing. You just remind me of Jo...." He caught himself before he said it but Bessie caught on.

"Who? Were you going to say Joey?"

He didn't answer.

"You were. How do you know Joey?" She demanded.

"Once we get inside I will tell you."

"Okay."

*************************************************************************

"So tell me" Bessie said as she sat down on the bed. It took a minute before he said anything but then he cleared his voice.

"I knew Joey in college. We only dated for 2 months but I cheated on her."

"She never told me about you."

"I know. I told her I wanted it to be just her and me without anyone knowing. She didn't like that but still agreed."

"Why did you cheat on her?"

"See I worked in a bar and every Monday this red head would come and talk to me. I was already dating Joey but I always had this crush on Mandy, that's her name. Then one night she came and asked me out on a date. I didn't refuse. Next, we started dating ."

"Joey didn't know?"

"Correct. I just didn't have the courage to tell her."

"So how did she find out?"

"In bed with her. Typical story. She broke up with me heartbroken. So when I hear Breath was going after Joey. I tried to stop him. I couldn't. You came and he was going to trade Joey for you. I thought I at least owe it to her to save her life." Wayne was tearing up. 

"Thank you." Bessie said to him quietly as she comforted him.

************************************************************************

"I found where Joey is, Breath."

"Where?" He said gruffly.

"Capeside."

"With Bodie and Alex?"

"Yep."

"I'm on it"

***********************************************

To be continued........................


	20. Truth or Dare

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 20

Author's Note- I am thinking of doing a sequel. What do you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe? Well, you have to review or email me to tell me so while you're at it, give me feedback.!!!

"Breath should we just quit on trying to kill Joey?" George asked his boss. He was starting to get annoyed about this case.

"Hell no. I want this girl dead."

"But sir there are so many other girls. What's so special about this one?"

"I have a past with but she doesn't know it."

"What past. I know Wayne has a past with her but I didn't know you did." He had just spilled the beans to his boss. Breath didn't know about the past with Wayne and Joey but he did now.

"She turned me down for a date when I was 17."

"And you should kill her for it? That's a little harsh."

"Shut up." David hollowed before leaving the room. He knew she was in Capeside and he was going to get her and kill all of them, including Bessie and Wayne.

*************************************************************************

"We can go to the movies?" Joey offered. They had been talking about what to do this evening.

"We can stay here and relax" Pacey suggested.

"That sounds fun but there's nothing fun to do."

"I can think of a few things." Pacey proposed wagging his eyebrows suggestively. They hadn't had sex yet but were getting closer and closer to. It has been 3 weeks since they came here and they didn't want to rush anything.

"Pacey..." Joey warned.

"I'm just suggesting." Pacey laughed at her embarrassment.

"We can go to the park?"

"No."

"Why not?" Joey argued.

"Look outside."

"Fine." She got up and looked out the window. She had a very shocked look on her face.

"What's out there Joey." He teased.

"Rain." She said frowning.

"Yes. And that's why we can't go to the park."

"Fine. Let's stay in. I think I have a few board games upstairs."

Pacey nodded and she left in search of the games. He realized it was really quiet there. There wasn't any guests and Bodie and Alex had left to go put up missing posters for Bessie in Boston so Pacey and Joey had the house all for themselves for the next two days. Jen had to go back to the station to get a file and stay with her family for a little bit

"Okay these are all I could find." She dropped the boxes on Pacey's lap.

"10,000 personal questions to ask your lover?" Pacey said reading the name off the box.

"Let's just say Bess and Bodie had a very fun honeymoon. I thought I left that one upstairs."

"Apparently not. ? Strip and Rip"

She grabbed it from his grip.

"Hey why did you do that?"

"It's mine and we're not playing it."

"It's yours?"

"That's what I said."

"Fine but maybe after we play another game we can come back to that."

"Maybe."

"How about Truth and Dare?"

"No"

"Why not?" Pacey asked.

"Because it's stupid."

"No it's not. Let's play."

"Okay." she gave in.

"Truth or dare?" Pacey asked.

"Truth."

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"3. Truth or dare?"

"dare."

"Kiss me."

"I'm starting to like this game." They both leaned over and had a soft kiss.

"Truth or dare?" Pacey asked mischievously

"truth."

"You have to do a dare once in a while."

"Next time."

"What color underwear do you have on?"

"What kind of question is that? And to answer your question, I don't have any on" Pacey gulped.

"Truth or dare."

"truth."

"If I asked you to have sex with me right here and now would you?" She asked sexily.

"If I said yes would you?" Pacey inquired wanting her answer to be yes.

"I asked you first."

"Come on. And it depends."

"On what?"

"On what your answer is" 

"Yes" She sexily whispered into his ear.

"Then yes too." She crawled over to him and straddled him.

"Truth or dare" She asked. He answered not even caring that he lost his turn.

"dare" He growled huskily.

"Lay down" He did what she said.

"Now close your eyes." And he did. She began caress him by kissing him on his mouth, then his neck and back to his mouth again. He couldn't control himself anymore. He was kissing her furiously. 

"One last truth and dare." Joey softly said.

"dare"

"Carry me up to my room and make love to me."

And he did.

To be continued.

What happened to Bessie and Wayne and Breath and Jen and Bodie in the story. Find out in the next chapter of Assignment: Joey Potter.


	21. Help!

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 21

Author's Note- Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback! I really enjoy it! Especially Rachel!

After their night of passion, Pacey woke up before Joey. He just watched her chest fall softly up and down with her breathing. She was beautiful just sleeping sounding half under the covers. She shifted a little and was starting to wake up.

"Hey beautiful" He said to her as she was stretching her arms.

"The same to you" She said softly.

"You look absolutely beautiful"

"I do not! My hair is crazy. I haven't brushed my teeth. I look awful"

"Are you calling me a liar?" He teased.

"Yeah" She leaned over and kissed him. 

"Never mind. You DO have bad breath." He joked. She punched him lightly in the ribs.

"Hey. You definably know how to ruin the mood."

"Sorry." There was a bang and then a gun shot heard from the living room.

"What was that?" Joey said terribly frightened, climbing in to Pacey's arms like a four year old at night that just had a bad dream.

"I don't know" He had a tint of fear in his voice too. He shifted Joey out of his lap and got up.

"Pacey. No! Don't go out there." She whispered so the people in the other room couldn't hear.

More gun shots and yelling. They were yelling Joey's name.

"Joey quick out the window! NOW"

"Joey scrambled out of bed, minus clothes and towards the window.

"Hurry up!"

The sounds were coming closer and closer. Yelling and banging and the breaking of breakables.

They made it out the window and were running into the woods when they heard the breaking through of Joey's bedroom door. The men were shouting that they saw them running away. Guns were being shot at them but missed their targets. Joey was grateful that Pacey could run with his stomach still healing. The men were chasing after them. After running through the woods they came to the main street with all the shops. Luckily Pacey had grabbed two sweat shirts that they had put on during their sprint. If they didn't they would be running around the town naked. Pacey ran to the police station and screamed that they were being followed by the people of the Breath gang. The officers radioed in to the main station of where Peters worked and told them to get special officers to help capture them. The men at the station were putting on their special duty safety equipment because the offenders were armed.

They came out of the station to stand up against the angry men who were chasing Joey and Pacey. All the officers had their guns ready to aim and shoot.

"**Drop the guns and put your hands on your head**!" Officer Dan Matthews shouted. Ever since Joey came to Capeside, they had stationed at least 10 more police in the small town. After a long battle and reasoning the 4 offenders were put into custody.

*******************************************************

Meanwhile, Joey and Pacey sat in a small little room where they couldn't get hurt by the chaos going on outside.

"Pacey?" Joey weakly asked, her tears falling freely.

"Yeah?" He was shaken up a bit too. He thought there was agents or something there that were going to protect them and there wasn't that much of a possibility of Breath's guys coming to Capeside.

"What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" 

"what's going to happen to all this? What's going to happen to you when I am gone. Isn't this just a huge waste of the police's time? I just can't take it anymore. I should------" Peters burst into the small room.

"Thank god you're all right!"

"I would say so"

"How's everything doing out there?" Pacey asked.

"They just got the men in custody. Hopefully we can get some information from them about Breath and maybe the whereabouts of your sister."

"Thank goodness." Joey said crying. Pacey put an arm around her.

"Everything maybe going to turn all right Jo. Relax. We just captured four of them. We should be rejoicing."

"But Pacey. there's probably at least a dozen left plus Breath. Bessie's still missing. Bodie's going crazy. Alex is missing his mother. And I have no clue where Jen is. Everything is not all right." Joey argued.

"Where is Jen anyway?" Peters and Breath said at the same time.

"She said she had to do some business with you." Joey clarified.

"She NEVER came by my office and none of the people there saw her."

"And she said she was going to see her family." Joey reasoned, not wanting to think of the worst possible.

"I'll call her family right now and ask them if she came by."

"Good idea" Pacey hand handing him over the phone so Peters could use it."

"Hello? This is Officer Mike Peters. I was wondering is Jen Lindley is there?......She isn't......Has she been there in the last 48 hours?....... No?....Do you have her cell?..... No.....Okay thanks for your time and I'll call you if we have word from her.... Yes.....Thanks again. Good Bye....." He hung up the phone and looked over to Joey who had a scared white ashened face and Pacey who wasn't looking at him but at Joey.

"Well, I'll call the station and have a look out on her."

"Okay" Joey weakly agreed.

"Pacey could you come with me to my office and I can ask you a few question?"

"Sure" He got up and turned around to Joey and said a few calming words then kissed the top of her head. Next he followed Peters into his "office".

Joey was left alone into the small containment area, wondering where Jen was. She got up and left the room. Joey knew that she wasn't supposed to leave but she had to find where Jen was. Quietly she slipped through where the officers were working and none of them saw her. She walked into the main road and went to her house.

The house seemed eerie. All the lights were off in the building but one light keep flickering on and off in her bedroom. All the cops had left but they had left a large sign on the front door that said Do NOT ENTER. CRIME ZONE. She went in anyway. There were creaked vases and picture frames everywhere. She continued up to her room. It is a disaster area to say the lease. But it still smelled of their actives the night before. A window was broken to pieces all over the floor. She saw the light flickering on and off. The light was coming from inside the closet. She slowly pushed the door open. Something stopped it from being pushed all the way open. She pushed on it harder. It gave way. Blood stained the carpet. Blond hair scattered the floor in mounds. Flesh was seen. Joey gasped. Then shrieked. IT WAS A BODY. IT WAS THE BODY OF JEN. SHE WAS DEAD.

To be continued......

I will continue Bessie's and Wayne's story in the next chapter.


	22. CoastalTracing serial killer has struck ...

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 22

Author's Note- Thanks to all my feed backers! Especially Aurora and Rachel!

Continued from last chapter.

Joey stared speechless at the dead body. Jen didn't deserve to die. She was just helping to save Joey from death but she got killed for it. Joey sat down next to the still warm body. Her tears were falling freely.

"Jen! I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen! Please Jen don't die" She was rocking back and forth on her heals of her feet. She knew she was dead but she kept talking as if Jen wasn't. 

"Why didn't the police find you quicker? We'll gonna miss you so much. Jen!"

She laid down next to the body of Jen. Her blood that was all of the carpet soaked Joey's T-shirt, but she didn't care. She was just starting to have a friendship with her and that darn Breath had to kill her.

****************************************************************

Pacey and Peters were talking in their office about the events of that morning. His boss had given Pacey some new clothes for him and Joey to change into. Peters had just sent Julia, his intern, to bring Joey's clothes to Joey. Julia came right back in.

Pacey and Mike were in deep conversation.

"Uhh.. Excuse me Mr. Peters."

"Yes?"

"I came back in here to inform you that Ms. Potter isn't in the room you told me she was in."

"Are you sure?" Pacey asked alarmed.

"Nobody's in there." She said.

"Did you check around the grounds?"

"yes. and I asked almost everyone if they've seen her and nobody has."

Pacey walked out of the room searching for her.

"I told her to say right here. She told me she would." Pacey was really getting alarmed.

"Do you think Breath took her?"

"Not likely. Nobody could of came in here. Billy!" He shouted to a officer.

"Yes sir."

"Why were you just sleeping?"

"I'm sorry boss. I had a long night."

"We don't pay you to sleep and now you could of just risked a young ladies life."

"I'm so sorry." 

"There' nothing you can do now" He said pissed.

"I'm calling more Police!" Pacey said terrified.

"Before we do that. Is there any place where she could of gone?" Peters asked.

Pacey thought for a minute.

"The B&B!"

****************************************************************

"So are you married?" Wayne asked Bessie trying to past the time?

"Was. I got married to Bodie 4 years ago when I found out I was pregnant with my son, Alex. It didn't quite work out and we got a divorce. We still live together for Alex's sake but lately we have been more than friendly."

"Oh."

"Yeah...Tell me about your life."

"I grew up in Iowa. I moved to Georgia when I was 21 and started being in Breath' s gang when I was 22."

"Did you know what they were doing?"

"No. Not until last summer when they started talking about plans. I didn't like it but I was afraid that they would come after me if I left. I tried once and I got really beat up."

"Ohh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I chose this."

"Are you trying to stop?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

***********************************************************

"Joey! JOEY! Joey! JOEY!" 

"Are you in here?" Both men screamed as they came into the house. The house seemed weird to Pacey when he first stepped into it.

"Joey! Are you in here?"

They heard a muffled cry. They both followed the sound up to Joey's bedroom. There was a light flickering from the closet. The door had blood smeared on it. Pacey feared of the worst. "JOEY! Oh god JOEY!" He hadn't made it to the door yet. He couldn't. Fear told him no. Peters walked over to the door and saw Joey with Jen.

"Witter!" He yelled as loud as his voice could handle.

"Oh lord" Pacey said as he looked at Jen's now cold body. He picked Joey's limp body from the ground by Jen.

"Pacey" She cried. "How could he!"

"Jo. It's okay" He tried to soothe.

"No it's no. She's dead."

"Bring her down stairs Pacey and wait for the police. I'm calling them now." He did what he was told.

Everything happened so fast. Police cars. Ambulances. TV news stations. They all were at the house in 10 minutes. This latest news story was on the news all over the nation. But all Joey and Pacey did was cry. 

*******************************************************************************

"Wayne. Can we watch the news?"

"Sure. I want to find out what happened to the Lear Fire in Greece." He switched the channel to CNN headline news.

"Breaking News Coming from Capeside Massachusetts!" The pretty blonde haired lady said. "Another murder in the Coastal- Tracing Serial Killer case. A woman was found dead in a local Bed and breakfast. They said it was definitely the work of him. Now we'll go to Dan Richey from Capeside. What's the latest happenings there Dan?"

"Well, a 24 year old woman was found in the closet of a bedroom dead. They say she was sliced up pretty badly."

"Do we know her name?" At this point Bessie knew from all the information they had just said that Joey was killed. It was her house and Bessie didn't know that a Jen was staying there. Wayne thought the same thing. He leaned over and comforted her.

"Her name is Jennifer Lindley. A secret agent trying to protect another young woman." Bessie breathed a sigh of relief. But she still felt bad for the girl. The news camera flashed to a live image of Pacey and Joey who were sitting on a sofa crying. Wayne and Bessie both had their eyes glued to the image.

"Wayne. She's all right. They didn't kill her!" Wayne didn't say anything, his eyes were still watching the television.

"What a shame. We'll bring you more coverage of Capeside in a few minutes. But now more about the Lear Fire."

*************************************************************************

To be continued..


	23. Alone

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 23

Thanks to Aurora!

Bodie had decided to leave Capeside for good. He was too tried of all the media following him around. The last Joey heard of him was that he was in California. He had left Alex with his mother. Joey was repeatedly being wakened up at night with nightmares. Pacey always comforted her and they both went back to sleep together. Jen's funeral had been an extremely hard time for Joey and Pacey. But they got through it and when they got home they thought of the good memories they had with her, especially her first arrival in Brazil. A week went by with no contact from Breath. It was both a good thing and a scary thing. 

The Potter's B&B still smelled a lot like blood but that went away a little by little. 

Pacey and Joey were cuddling on the sofa when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Joey answered.

"Joey!" Bessie said. Bessie had been bugging Wayne to let her call her sister for sometime now and he finally gave in to her snagging.

"Bessie!" She said astonished. Pacey got up from the couch and went over to Joey

"I miss you so much. I haven't been able to contact you. But I want to let you know I'm okay. Ohhh.. And I saw you on the news!" Bessie giggled.

"I'm so happy you're all right. Where are you?"

"In Wyoming. We're coming home soon. Don't worry."

"Why are you there? And who is we?"

"For protection and I shouldn't mention his name. But I'm fine and he's taking really good care of me."

"That's good. Pacey wants to talk to you. Okay?"

"That's fine."  
"Well finally that sister of yours gave me the phone. I was tapping her on the shoulder for ever. I thought my finger was going to fall off." He joked. Bessie heard Joey laughing in the background. "Now Bessie. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"When are you coming back. Because I need to alert my boss about everything."

"In a week and that's fine."

"I need to know who's you are with."

"I can't"

"Fine. are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I need you to call this number immediately okay. It's 735 264 7745"

"Okay. I got it. Who am I calling?"

"Chief of Police, Mike Peters. But beware he will ask you a lot of questions"

"Okay."

"Before you go I have a sister of yours that's dying to talk to you again."

"Hi. Bessie! I can't wait to see you again. I really miss you. Call me tomorrow. I love you bye!"

"I love you too! Bye!"

They both hung up.

"So. Now that you know your sister is all right you want to come back on the sofa with me?" 

"You know I do mister."

She hopped onto the sofa almost on Pacey. "Watch it girl"

"Oh you know you love it." He kissed her on her mouth.

"And I love when you do that." She said still kissing him.

"And I love you." Joey said.

"You know what. I think I'm in love with you." Pacey said.

"Well, It took you long enough." She said sarcastically.

"Yes it did." He said giving her another kiss.

"Are we going to have sex on the couch?" Joey asked.

"What do you think?"

"I was thinking the bed but whatever fits." She said sexily.

*************************************************************************

5 hours later.

The phone rings. 

"Pacey will you answer it?" Joey yelled from the shower.

"Sure. Hello?"

"Is Josephine there?" The same creepy voice said.

"No." Pacey searched in his pocket for his cell phone. He found it and dialed the number to the police.

"No? Really. I would love to talk to her."

"Hello this is the police department. How can I assist you today?" The lady on his cell phone said. Pacey covered the speaker of the one phone and began talking to the lady.

"Yes. Get Peters and Hurry. it's Witter."

"Pacey? What the matter." Peters said

"Breath's on the line."

" Okay. I will have them trace the line fast. Hang up with me and just talk to him for as long as you can."

"Okay. bye."

"Breath, Hi. what were you saying?" He covered the mic again and yelled for Joey to come immediately.

She came in an instant. And water was dripping everywhere and she had no clothes on. "what?" She asked panting.

"Breath's on the line. I need them to trace the call and I need to stay on the phone as long as possible."

"Okay. Give me it" He gave her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes. How's your day?"

"Fine. Why are you calling?"

"Just to say that I have another precious person in your life held captive."

"Who?" Pacey ran upstairs to get Joey some clothes because the cops were to be arriving soon.

"Let's just say everyone in your family will fall apart if the person dies."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to come to Manifesto Ave. on Saturday at 9 at night. ALONE. And if you tell the cops the person goes. You got it?"

Joey was shaking. If her knees had bells on them, they would of sang all of the tunes in the world by now. 

To be continued.....


	24. A fake

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 24

Thanks to the small population who gave me feedback! Meaning Rachel and La Bella Durmiente(Aurora)!

"Jo?"

"What's the matter?" The police had left from tracing the call and questioning Joey about Breath. She hadn't said one word of the last and probably most important part of their conversation.

"Nothing. I just want to go to my house in Riggs on Saturday."

"Okay. Tomorrow, I'll board a plane for us ." Pacey said.

"I kind of want to go alone. I know with Breath and everything it isn't safe but I need to go alone. And for the ticket I'll get it." Now it was Pacey's time to refuse.

"Jo. I NEED to come with. I have to. And on the plus time we can spend some quality time together" He purred in her ear with the last part.

"No. I want to have some time to myself. A relaxing bubble bath. A romance book read by the fire. By my self. I need some time." She stretched out the words to get her exact meaning.

"I can't let you do that."

"Listen to me. I have to go. You can't tell anyone I'm going. Got it?"

"I'm coming with you."

"PACEY! You can't!" She screamed.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because I have too."

"No you don't!"

"Please!" She started whimpering.

"I can't Jo. And you know why."

"And if I told you someone's life depended on it would you." She finally broke down. She had to tell him. At first she thought she could but now it was too much pressure for herself.

"What do you mean?" Pacey said confused.

"You can't tell anyone!"

"Did Breath say something? What did he say?" He was alarmed. Really alarmed.

"Pacey. Promise me!" Joey pleaded.

"I can't promise you anything. If it involves somebody else I might need to tell."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "On the phone David said that if I didn't come to this one avenue on Saturday, they would kill someone I love and my whole family would fall apart." Tears were streaming 

down her cheeks. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pacey said quietly.

"He said if I told anyone. They would kill the person."

"Ohh. Joey. It's all right. we're going to capture this ass. Even if it's the last thing I do."

"What am I going to do? I have to go. If I don't the person will die."

"Okay Jo. We have to strategize. Now we know Breath wouldn't kill a boy. He has never done that so that's out of the question. Bessie is safe. Jen and your mother aren't with us. You don't have any aunts. I can't think of anyone who he would kill."

"Are you sure it isn't a boy?" Joey questioned.

"He has killed all woman. He hasn't murdered or harmed any males. So I think I'm pretty positive it isn't." Joey nodded.

"I don't have very many friends and they all live in either Washington or Oregon. And none of them would hurt my family in their death."

"So there isn't anyone?"

"No." She said amazed.

"Then you want to stay here and not bother in going?" He said earnestly praying and hoping.

"I guess." Joey said a little frightened.

************************************************************

"Why the hell isn't Joey here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Breath screamed down the alley way. It was Saturday, An hour after Joey was supposed to be there. They were right. He had had no one captured but he did try.

"I don't know hon." His wife Sapphire said. He had demanded that she was present at the final capturing of Joey Potter. She was to see Joey raped then shot to death in the alley. 

Sapphire was Breath's childhood sweetheart. She hated living in secret but she had to. He forced her to. Sapphire had promised herself one day she was going to run away. In her heart she wasn't in love with her husband. But what was she going to do?"

"Dam her. I was going to get her. Now I have to think of another way!" He screamed as he got back into his car. He didn't even bother to open the door for his wife. And all he did was curse Joey. All the way home.

****************************************************************************

Peters burst into the conference room on Monday morning. Joey, Pacey, and Peters were to have a meeting.

"Darn!" He yelled sitting down on his overstuffed chair.

"What's the matter Mike?" Joey asked concerned.

"My wife. That's the problem! Or should I say ex-wife to be!" He got up again and began pacing the large room.

"She gave me divorce papers! MY OWN WIFE GAVE ME DIVORCE PAPERS!!!"

"I'm sorry Mike." Joey said trying to comfort him but he pushed away from her.

"Peters. that too bad man. I'm sorry." Pacey honestly said.

"There's nothing you can do about it now." And he left the room.

"Was that our conference?" Joey said confused

"I guess so." And they also left the room hand in hand.

***********************************************************************************

To be continued...

Okay. That chapter was a mess. I originally planned for Alex (Joey's Nephew) to be the one Breath captured. But unluckily I remembered that Breath didn't kill or harm guys. So I had nowhere to go in that way. I'm sorry for the confusion.


	25. Sapphire comes to the rescue

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 25

Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who feedbacked me!! 

Sapphire had just had a harsh beating from her husband. She was sick and tired of trying to cover up her bruises. She had to runaway. She had too. And if she didn't she would get killed just like the rest of Breath's women. So she started planning for an escape.

**************************************************************************************

Joey woke up before Pacey did. She heard fire engines in the distance. Even since her family's house burnt down in an house fire, she was always put on nerves by the sound of it. Pacey felt the movement in the bed and started to wake up.

"What's the matter Joey?" he said sleepily.

"Why wouldn't of I died in that fire?"

"What fire?" She's hadn't told him of the fire. Not that she really needed to.

" When I was 6. There was a fire at my house. My parents had forgotten me when they rushed out of the house. When they remembered me, the house was almost collapsing. A brave firefighter. He was only 22. Rushed into the house to save me. I remember when I was trapped. The smoke was so bad. Then the door burst open and a man picked me up. As we were almost home free, he stumbled on a chair and we fell. His fire-proof jacket was somehow on fire. Everyone outside saw us. Another firefighter rushed in and grabbed me. After I was safety out of harm, my house collapsed. The last sound I remember of that night was his last scream as my fiery house collapsed on him." She was stiffing.

"So he died?" Pacey asked very saddened from her story.

"He was so young." She said, not really answering his question, but still making it clear that he died.

"Why would you of wanted to die?"

"Because. Don't you see. I'm putting everybody in risk. If I would have just been locked in that house and nobody would of mentioned me, he would probably be married with lots of healthy children. But because of me that never happened."

"It's not your fault."

"Why isn't it. I was supposed to clean up the living room that night but no I didn't. I painted instead." She was crying. there was no doubt of that.

"Jo. It is not your fault. That's their job. To protect people. That brave man will be known as a hero. He saved a life. And he died as proud as a man could be. Jo how can that be terrible?"

"But Pacey. If I die in this, which I probably will, will you go to his parents house and tell them?"

"Of course. But why?"

"Their my second family. I lived with them for two years when my mom died and my dad was in prison. Bessie couldn't take care of me at that time and they were so generous."

"Okay Jo. But I will promise you that that day will never happen."

**************************************************************************************

"Officer Mike Peters speaking. How many I assist you today?" He asked on the phone.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could have a meeting with you today?"

"May I ask who's calling?" He asked the woman.

"I can help you with the Coastal- Tracing case. But I can't tell my name yet."

"Okay Miss. Come by my office at 3, today."

"Thank you."

********************************************************************

3 o'clock that afternoon.

There was a knock at his office door.

"Come in." Peters called. A medium height, blonde walked into the room. There were bruises visible on her arms and face.

"Hi. Mr. Peter."

"Call me Mike."

"Okay, Mike. I came here to tell you where you can find David Breath." Peters looked at her surprised.

"May I ask how you know it?"

"I'm his wife."

"Uhh.."

"Yes. And I came here too to ask how to get divorce papers."

"We can do that. Now can you tell me where he lives?"

"532 West Vanilla Drive. Cedar Virginia. 84893." He wrote that down.

"Telephone?"

"678 978 6891"

"Okay thank you for this. Can I ask you another question?"

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this.?"

"I can't stand it anymore. He beats me. And he makes me watch when he kills them."

"Okay. Now I have to bring you down to another room and ask you more questions Okay?" 

"Okay."

******************************************************************

Pacey heard the phone ringing from downstairs. They had just spent an ecstasy filled afternoon and none of them made an effort to get up.

"Pace. We should get that."

"Lets just stay here. If it's serious oh well."

"Pacey. Please can you get it." Joey said comfortably snuggling into the pillow.

"I don't want a" He said pouting. 

"Fine you big baby." She got up and walked to the door. Pacey was loving the view since Joey hadn't bothered putting on clothes.

Joey answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Joey. I'm glad I caught you."

"Why.?"

"In a mere few days. We are going to have gotten Breath!" He said cheerily

"Oh my god. How?"

"His wife turned him in."

"That's wonderful news!"

"Okay. Jo I have to go. But tell Pacey the good news."

"Okay I will bye."

"Bye."  


To be continued.


	26. Wayne?

Assignment: Joey Potter.

Chapter 26

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has written me and said they enjoyed it.

"Pacey! I have great news!" She said running into the bedroom.

"What?" He asked anxiously.

"Peters was just on the phone. He said that they are close on the tracks of Breath. They're going to get him, Pace!" She said merrily.!

"god. that's amazing!" Pacey said sitting up in bed.

"Finally. I can get my life back!"

"You mean we and our" he joked.

"Yes. We and our."

The phone rang from downstairs again. This time there was no argues of who would go down there. They both leaped up and scrambled out of the room to the phone.

"Hello?" Joey asked.

"Joey. I have some more news." Peters said.

"What?"

"Well. I know this will seem like a bad idea to you. But to get Breath we might have to use you as bait."

"NO. No. Noo." She said angrily.

"Just listen to me first."

"Fine."

"We need to get him in an really uncomfortable spot in this game. We need you to go to his house....."

"No way. I'm through."

"Do you want this guy caught?"

"Not if it involves me."

"Let me talk to Pacey."

"Fine." She handed the phone over to Pacey.

"Peters?"

"Yes. I need you to get Joey to come and help us."

"Why?"

"we need to use her as bait."

"Not this time. She has been through to much." Pacey objected

"Listen. We have to catch that man. Even if we need Joey in this operation."

"Not happening."

"Do you want to lose your job over it?"

"If that's what it takes fine."

"Pacey. For the good of the woman in the world we need to use Joey. Please talk her into it."*

*******************************************************

"Pacey. I'm not doing it." Joey said after he hung up with Peters."

"You don't have to." He assured.

"What was he talking about when you said 'if that what it takes'"

"Nothing."

"You're lying." 

"You want the truth?"

"Of course." 

"He said if I didn't get you to come. I'll lose my job."

"He can't do that! That's illegal!"

"Jo. A jobs a job. I'll fine another one."

"No. Keep your job. I'll go."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because you might get hurt."

"I love you for your heart but I don't want anything to happen to your job."

"Hell with the job Jo. I care more about you then my job." He said with emotion.

"Pacey. I'm doing this and you can't stop me."

"Jooooo." He elongated her name.

"No." She said sharply.

"I'm also doing this for all the other woman who was killed by this bastard."

"Okay. Jo."

***********************************************************

"We're here!" Bessie said excited. They were in Capeside's city's limits.

"So this is what it looks like." Wayne said happily. They had been driving for 3 days in the car. They were beat.

"Home sweet home."

"It's beautiful here." He said taking in the flowers along every street and the wide blue ocean spreading out til your eye could see.

"I love this place. I remember Joey said she always wanted to escape this town but I don't see why."

"Maybe because of the history."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you have the whole town talking and whispering about you. I would want to escape too."

"I guess you're right. I just never thought of it that way."

"Can I ask you a question?" Wayne asked very timidly.

"Ask away."

"Would.. you... kind.. of...like.....to .....go... to...dinner....with.....me....tomorrow....???? He stumbled.

"are you asking me on a date?" She asked smiling.

"Yes...are....you...accepting?"

"Yes. I am." Bessie thought Wayne had the biggest smile she'd ever seen on.

They drove into the driveway of the B&B.

A tall brown headed woman with the name of Joey ran out to greet them.

"What are you doing back so soon?" She exclaimed giving her sister a hug.

"You want us to go back?" She asked happily.

"Of course not. I just thought you were going to call me!" She said going over to greet the man next to Bessie. Joey stared at him in shock for a moment.

"Wayne?" She questioned quietly.

"Hi Joey."

"You saved my sister?"

"Surprise."

Joey left to the front steps.

"Joey? Where are you going?" Bessie called after her.

"Inside."

"Jo? Where are you going in such a hurry?" Pacey asked as he was coming outside.

"NOTHING!" 

"Nothing in that tone is never nothing." He looked outside and saw two people.

"Who are they?"

"Bessie and Wayne."

"Your sister?" He asked amazed.

"Yes my sister and leave me alone." She called as she locked her bedroom door.

"Jo. Will you let me in?" He asked trying the knob.

"No."

"I want to talk to you." He said sweetly. He heard the door click. Pacey opened the door and came in.

"What the matter?"

"Everything."

"Tell me about 'everything'" He said as he sat on the bed next to her. And she did.

******************************************************

To be continued..............


	27. Tracked by cops

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 27

"So that's it?" Pacey said confused.

"Yes that's it." Joey returned annoyed.

"Why?"

"Pacey I know you'll be jealous but I used to date him" She said slowly.

"THAT GUY OUT THERE YOU USED TO DATE!!!" he said astonished.

"yeah. But I broke up with him a couple months later." She said as if it could comfort his ego.

"Why did you break up with him?"

"He was really older than me and he cheated on me."

"That son of a ---" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Joey asked.

"Bessie. Can I come in?"

"Sure hold on a sec. I need to unlock the door." She got off the bed and quickly wiped her tears off her face.

Joey walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"I'm so sorry Bessie. You just came here and all I do is run into my room like a baby." She cried hugging her for the second time that day.

"It's okay. Is there something you'd like to tell me though?" Bessie pushed.

"Not really Bess."

"Okay."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"How long is Wayne going to stay here?"

"A while probably why?"

"I just don't really feel comfortable with him here. That's all."

"Oh..." She paused for a long second and thought of her date with him. She was going to keep it secret. Instead she said. "Where's Bodie?"

Pacey and Joey looked at each other for a brief second. Bessie noticed their nervous glances.

"What? Where is he? Did he take Alex for a walk. Wait. What kind of mother am I. Where's Alex?" She said getting alarmed.

"Joey? Pacey? Where are they?"

"Alex is with Bodie's parents" Joey said cautiously.

"Oh. That's nice that Bodie and him when to see them." She noticed more glances and stares.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Well. Bodie isn't exactly with them."

"What do you mean. Where is he?"

"Bessie." Joey said looking straight into his sister's eyes. "Bodie says he's spent. He said he was done with Capeside. Bessie he left."

Bessie stood staring at her sister for she don't know how long.

"When did he leave?" Bessie asked quietly. She was surprised that her ex-husband would leave, for good no less. She was a little thankful that she didn't have to tell him about he date but that didn't really matter.

"Almost two weeks." Pacey said after Joey didn't answer her question.

"Oh." She stood up from the chair she was just occupying and left the room.

**********************************************************************

Peters was going over the plans for the bust. He had everything he needed except the knowledge of whether Joey was helping him or not. With all the chaos at home, neither Joey nor Pacey called in with their decision. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called not looking up.

"Mister Peters." A young lady's voice spoke.

"Yes." He looked up. "Oh.. Mrs. Breath. How are you?"

"Not well."

"Why?"

"My husband knows I did something."

"How?"

"Well, for started I have been gone for 3 days now. That's a little suspicious."

"Indeed it is."

" I need someone to protect me. A guard or something."

"I think we can do that."

"Okay."

"Would you mind if you stayed in my house for protection. I have two other officers living there boarding. That would probably be the safest way."

"Okay. Thank you." She walked over to Peter's desk and placed a small gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye Mrs. Breath."

"You too Mike." Sapphire said as she exited his office in search of his secretary.

********************************************************************************

"Matthews!!! Is Sapphire down in the basement?" Breath called to his friend.

"No sir.!" He called from his search downstairs.

"Damn her. That little conniving bitch---" He couldn't complete his sentence. If he found out she did anything to hurt him or his business, she would be dead in seconds.

"Breath!" Samuel shouted.

"Yeah."

"WE have reason to believe we are being tracked by the cops."

Now he knew. She did it. His own wife turned him in. "I'm going to kill her!" He hollered down the halls.

***************************************************************************

To be continued...

Short...I know.. Yadda yadda yadda.


	28. No Sex? Deal? Backrub?

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 28

"Jo. Would you go on a date with me?" Pacey asked walking over to the rocking chair Joey was resting in.

"I think it's a little late for first dates. But I would love to." Joey replied getting up and kissing him. 

"Umm. Jo..." He said continuing to kiss her. 

"What?"

"Your. sister. is. in. the. room. next. to. us." He said in between their hott kisses.

"So." She said in very sexy voice.

"We'll be to loud."

"No we won't."

"Then kept your mouth shut."

She stopped kissing him and glared at him for a minute.

"What? It's the truth."

"Ruin the mood."

"I'm sorry but it's true."

"Do you not want sex anymore?" she challenged.

"I could handle it." He said testing her.

"So.. I bet I can live without sex longer than you." She challenged again.

"Okay. If I win I get all the sex I want from you and you cleaning all my things."

"And if I win. You have to clean the house including toilets, vacuuming, washing, trash, out doors." She said counting off her fingers.

"I got the picture. Everything."

"So we got a deal?" Joey asked.

"One more thing. backrubs. Lots of them."

"Okay Backrubs are in. Deal?"

"Deal." they both shook hands.

********************************************************

"Does Joey really not like me now?" Wayne asked Bessie. They were sitting on the front porch swing.

"She'll get over it. She does it all the time." She said patting him on the knee.

"Thanks. But do you think I should get a hotel for the night?"

"Of course not. Besides we're the only lodging place in Capeside. You'd have to go to Boston if you wanted a different hotel room." She returned gaily.

"Okay. Thanks. You sure seem happy. What's up?"

"Oh nothing really. I had been down in the dumps all morning so I thought I better cheer up. there's nothing I could do anyway."

Wayne just listened to what she was saying and decided not to ask her any questions.

"Oh. That's always a good motto."

"I'd like to think so." She said smiling.

*******************************************************

"Russell! Come Now!" Breath shouted.

"Yeah!" Sam Russell replied, trying to catch his breath after running to David Breath.

"I need you to find my wife. I don't care how or who you kill. Get her." 

"Yes Sir."

Breath returned to watching television. Even how Ironic it was for him to watch it. He enjoyed watching Sex And The City.

************************************************************

"Hello?" Peters asked into his phone.

"Hi. Peters. It's Pacey."

"Oh. Pacey. Get you get her to comply?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah. On one condition."

"What's that.?"

"We don't mess up catching him"

"Okay. We'll try. I haven't quite got all the plans really but I think we can probably bust him in one to two weeks."

"Okay. Sounds good to me. Did Bessie call in already?"

"Yes. And Wayne. We got almost all the questioning covered. How's life with Ms. Potter?"

"Lovely as always."

"Good to hear that. Now I have to go back to work, Pacey. Anything else you might need?"

"No That's all. But when the showdown happens. I NEED YOU TO MAKE SURE JOEY DOES GET HURT. YOU GOT IT?" He said sternly in his most commanding voice.

"I will try with everything I got."

****************************************************************

To be continued.


	29. Rehearsing

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 29

"Now Joey. This is how it's going to run down. You got it?" Peters asked. They had been rehearsing what she was supposed to do when it was time to capture Breath.

"Yeah. It think so. But I really don't like the whole seducing part." They said for her to try to seduce him and lead him into the bedroom and get him to tell her his plans and etc. 

" Don't worry you'll be fine. Just remember to do what I told you."

"Okay. Can we go home now?" They had been practicing for hours. Pacey was part of the plan too.

"Sure. But remember two o'clock sharp tomorrow. We have a whole lot of things to go over."

"Will do." Pacey said coming over from getting Joey and himself water.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." Joey said turning around to face Pacey. "Thanks Pace."

"You're welcome."

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" She asked sipping her drink.

"Sure. Where?"

"You pick. Anywhere except "Louis'". I can't stand to watch them." Joey had found out on accident that Bessie was going on a date with Wayne. She argued with Bessie for a long time about how Wayne would eventually hurt her in some way or other. Louis' was the place Wayne was taking Bessie for the date tonight.  
"How about 'Rosemary's'?" He suggested. Pacey didn't really like the idea of Wayne and Bessie on a date with all the stuff Joey told him about but he wasn't going to stand in the way of them.

"That sound fun. So is this going to be our date?" Joey asked happily, wondering what she was going to wear.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Okay. Then let's get ready!"

*********************************************************************************

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?" Wayne asked glancing at Bessie in her gorgeous silver silk dress.

"Once or twice." She replied, blushing from his compliment.

"well. I'm saying it again." 

"Stop that. It's embarrassing."

"Not when it's true."

"Okay new topic. This place is lovely." Louis's was an eloquent restaurant where Bessie's father always used to take her mother. Even though her parents went there not very often, Bessie wanted to go there and see for herself.

"It is."

"And. I was wondering if you could drive with me to bring Alex home from his grandparents?" She asked suddenly, out of the blue.

"You don't even have to ask. I would love to spend more time with you and meet your son."

"good it's settled." She said as the waiter came up and began taking their orders.

********************************************************************

Breath was pacing back and forth. The police were after him And he knew it. And he was in big trouble. They were going to bust him in the Sand's house. Howard got him this info. And he wasn't going to be there when they came and he knew it.

"Ford!" He called to his brother.

"Yeah?" 

" I'm going to stay in the Beth house during the raid. got it? " 

"Yep."

"Good. I don't want you spreading it around. Got that?"

"Yes. Dave."

"Okay. Good. I was thinking of getting Ms. Sandra Reid. 546 W. Solomon Drive."

"Sounds good."

"Glad you approve." Breath said dryly. "Tomorrow, she's supposed to be babysitting at her house. She's alone with a baby. At 8 o'clock I want her gone. Got it?"

"yes. I just want to ask you another thing."

"What?"

"Do you have any clue where Sapphire is?"

"Maybe. they say she's with a cop-that bastard-Rob says he saw him kissing her-bitch-so now all I have to do is get her alone without any of her little police friends and she's all mine."

"Are you really sure you want to kill her?"

"Am I sure? As sure as I'm going to hell when I die. Is that enough sure for you?"

"Yes." His brother said and then left the room.

***********************************************************************

To be continued. Short I know. The next chapter is even shorter. I broke them in half because I wanted the next segment to be at the top!


	30. Next on CNN Headline News!

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 30

"Next on CNN Headline News. The Coastal- Tracing Serial Killer. The most terrifying serial killer in US history. He has brutally murdered over 50 woman and girls. The highest police ranking officers, detectives and analysts are working their hardest in tracking this villain. The latest victim-Sandra Raid- only 24 years old, a loving wife and mother of 2 was murdered in her own home at approximately eight o'clock last night. She was babysitting her friend's baby, when apparently a masked man broke the back window in her house and came into the living room where she was happily playing with the baby. They found her body with 3 bullet holes. 2 in her chest and 1 in her brain. More about this latest killing after the break." The snotty newswoman said in her fake perky voice.

This was the latest and hottest thing in the news. Pacey and Joey sat in hurry as they waited for the commercial break to end and the news story to return on their television .

They had received a call from Peters in the wee hours of the morning telling them that another victim had fallen under Breath. They had been glued to the television all morning and afternoon long. 

Pacey could tell Joey was very nervous about her upcoming skit. Peters had canceled her read-through because of this newest happenings.

"Jo?"

"What?" She said in weak voice. They had went to dinner at Rosemary's the other night and had a ball. The only thing bad about the night was when they came home all happy, they still had there little pact going on so they both slept on the opposite side of Joey's bed.

"You know you can quit in an instant right?"

"Yeah. But I need to go through with this. I can prevent other woman from having to go through this Pace. I can't quit now." She said as quiet as a little pinked nose mouse.

"Okay Jo. Just remember one thing."

"What that?"

"I am and will always be proud of you. You're doing this not for me or Peters or yourself. But so nobody else will suffer. That's something you can never be disappointed in yourself for. You got it?" Pacey had said this in the most loving and earnest way that Joey had fallen into tears with his honesty and love.

"Thank you Pace"

**************************************************************************

So what do you think so far? Email me at KatieJoWitter@yahoo.com 

Super short. yes... yes . ....... yes. ...... No tell me what you really think!


	31. Beth House VS Sand's House

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 31

Author's Note- Yeah-of course- I know my story is dragging, and dragging, and dragging, and dragging. I think you get my point so I thought I will try to limit my story a bit.

Thanks To: **Everyone **especially my nosy cousin who reads them and makes fun of them.

"I think I memorized it all. I know everything I have to do!" Joey announced proudly. After 2 weeks of practicing and broken sleep, they were finally going to finish this and have the performances of their life.

"Good Joey." Peters said happily but still tiredly. He had also had extreme nervousness of this whole business.

"So we have this showdown tomorrow night?" Joey asked again for the thousandth time that evening.

"Yep. remember we have to be very careful when we do this raid."  
"Of course." demanded the head of the police department, Mr. Welling. Startled by his sudden appearance, Joey jumped and ran over to Pacey, who was only 3 feet away from her.

"I'm sorry to scare you Ms Potter but I have to speak to you for a brief moment." She looked surprised but walked over to Mr. Welling.

"Yes, Mr. Welling?" She asked a little bit intimidated by him.

"Would you step over there with me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Please. Call me Chris."

"Okay Chris." She repeated her greeting.

"Now. I want to warn you, not that Mr. Peters hasn't already, that you are risking your life. Now if you want you can still back out." His gruff voice was filled with compassion for this young woman who had to go through so much.

"Mr. Welling - Chris-- I know what I have to do. I'm not quitting this until he is under captivity."

"Very well. You are one brave woman." He commented to her as his left.

*******************************************************************************

Only three hours until the Showdown, Raid, Bust, Sting, whatever you wanted to call it. Pacey was as scared as a cow who was staring at a slaughterhouse in line for its killing. He was scared that something was going to happen to Joey. He needed her in his life. She was his air.

"Pacey. What should I wear?" She came out of the closet with nothing much on, holding up two outfits. One white with red collar and one blue with white collar.

"What do you like the best?" She asked.

"Blue."

"Good choice."

"I try." He returned grinning.

"Ha ha ha." Sarcastically. That was always her response

"Why do you even have to pick a cute outfit?"

"Well, If I have to seduce. Let me seduce wonderfully and wearing a cute outfit." She teased. "And if I'm going to capture a serial killer, let me be remembered for the wearing the stylist outfit in town.

"Ha" Dryly was his tone in reply.

"Wish me good luck."

"Luck!"

*********************************************************************************

Bessie had spent a pleasant day in the company of Wayne. They went to the movies, then the park, and then out to a late lunch. She thought she was falling in love with him. The only problem was that Joey detested him. The only other thing wrong with the events of the day----Joey didn't tell Bessie that she was capturing Breath.

*************************************************************************

Breath had been a bit nervous. He was at the Beth house. He was safe from the bust. The cops were after the Sand's house. He had phoned Joey Potter earlier telling her that he had Lucy. Lucy was an old friend of Joey's. He had indeed had no clue where she lived nor did he have her. Joey was going to surrender to David. Finally he was going to have her. Beat her. rape her. strangled her. chop her. Anything he wanted. Then after that business was done. He was after his wife. And the same cycle of death for her. For Joey though, He demanded his men to stay away with this one. He said he deserved to have her all by himself.

And that-he believed-was coming true tonight.

***************************************************

To Be Continued........

Now remember... I killed off Joey in one story of mine. I could do it again in this one. I could kill Pacey off in this police raid as I did before.... I could kill Breath....But what fun is that? I could kill Bessie....It's fun to kill off minor characters. Or I could kill off ................ Find out who will live or die in next chapter of Assignment: Joey Potter.....................


	32. All wired up and ready to go

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 32

Bessie repeatedly kept knocking on Joey's door. Nobody. She was very worried. Where was she?

She had been knocking on the door for 10 minutes already. And she had gotten no response.

She had came to tell Joey she was falling in love with Wayne. She knew Joey would rattle on about how wrong he was to her but she couldn't stop her heart from loving him. Bessie and Wayne had went to Plano to get Alex that afternoon. He had liked Wayne the second he saw him. Bess knew that she had to tell Joey sometime or another.

"Joey? Are you in there?"

"Jo?"

She gave up and went in search for Alex if he had any clue where his aunt was.

****************************.***********************************.**************

Joey was all wired up with cables and wires. They mostly were in her shirt and on the side of inner thighs. She was nervous. Of course she was. She could get killed in there. But she knew every step she had to do and she was ready. Peters was going over everything for the last time with her. All she wanted to do was put an apple in his mouth and tell him to shut up. He was actually making her more scared than she was.

"If he comes at you with a gun-you----?" He asked, prodding her to answer.

"Calmly reason with him and try to get the gun's aim from me." 

"Precisely." 

"I know all this already. I'm ready and roaring."

"Okay. We will be at the corner. Listening to everything you're saying. Don't worry---if something wrong happens we'll be there in a flash."

"That's good to know." Joey replied sarcastically.

Pacey was standing next to her in a sullen stance. 

"Hey Pace?"

"Yeah." He asked looking at her.

"Will you go call Bessie?"

Peters interjected. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because. We don't want any mishaps. She will try to stop you and the cover will be blown."

"No she won't" Joey spoke up. "She won't ruin anything. I just think she'll be a little worried at home without any knowledge of where I am now."

"But Joey---" Peters tried to reason.

"No but Joey. If anything happens to me I want my sister to be informed that I'm here before she finds out on the news."

"Okay. I think we can do that."

"Thank you."

**********************************************************************

Breath had finished polishing all the instruments he needed for this big night. The girl that got him in all this trouble was finally going to be rid of. After the horrendous murder of his wife and Joey, he had a redeye to Greece. He was going to be done of this serial killer business. All he had to do was kill two more.

David Breath still had no clue where Sapphire was except that she was living with a cop. Actually he knew the address. There was a police department party where there was going to be no cops in the house. It was a perfect time to get her. Right now all he had to do was wait for Ms. Potter to arrive.

***************************************************************************

Sapphire was at the house waiting for another officer of the law department to finish getting ready. She had demanded that she was present at the raid. She wanted to see her lowly husband, handcuffed and arrested. She wanted him to get what he deserved. Hell. 

****************************************************************************

Joey walked slowly up to the Beth house where she had arranged to meet him. She heart was beating a mile a minute. Her legs felt like they were going to collapse under her. This was her chance. She needth not be afraid. Oh yeah she should. She could be killed in a second.

She finished walking up the last three steps on the walk. Joey glanced up to the big oak door from where her head had previously been down. The house had a strange eerie sense to it. It felt to her a haunted house, where ghosts and witches appear suddenly and scariedly. The door creaked open. And it a brisk swift, Joey was taken into the creepy house. With Breath. Alone.

To be continued

Stupid...Stupid chapter....


	33. Disconnected

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 33

Author's Note- I will be finishing this story soon so I want all the feedback in the world! LOL Just kidding.. Well, it wouldn't hurt. Thanks to Anathe, Aurora, Holly, Rachel, Jenny, beeno, Randye, magicgirl810 and many many more!!!

Bessie had received a call from Pacey discussing where Joey was. She was very alarmed with the news but said she wanted to watch the whole ordeal play out. 

**+**+++*+**+***+***+**+**+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+**+**+**+**+**+**********

Pacey, Sapphire, and Bessie watched in horror and shock as Joey was forced harshly into the house. 

Pacey had this bad feeling that something wrong was going to happen. There was no outside activity from the house. Everything seemed to be still. Like a quiet afternoon still. Nothing. It seemed as if everything in the house was dead.

**********************************************************************

"Oww!" Joey shrieked as he pummeled her into a wall.

"Does that hurt?" He said wickedly, doing it again but much harder.

"yes." He threw her against the wall. She whimpered. A small trickle of blood was trailing down her back. There had been a medium sized nail in the wall where she was thrown. 

"Really...." He said as if he enjoyed her pain. Actually he did. "Did you know how long I've been wanting to do this to you?" 

"No?" 

"Forever."

Realization it Joey. She knew that man in front of her. He'd hit on her in college.

"Dave?" She said tearfully, the blood sticky on her back.

"What?" He yelled at her.

"Your... College.....Restaurant....."

"Oh you remember? Isn't that nice." David replied sarcastically, beating her with his hand.

"Why me? You were nice in college."

"People change." She gathered up her strength to hit him. It didn't go as planned. It only hit him in the cheek. And it wasn't very strong.

"Now why are you trying to hit me?"

"I want to get Lucy out of here!" Joey said lying.

"Too bad. She's not here. I didn't even have her. I just used that to lure you in." He said in mock sadness.

"You little----" Breath slapped her again but extremely hard.

"You shut up. There's nobody to help you now. I'm going to get my way with you and then kill you." His laugh seemed to penetrate through the whole house.

Joey thought she was safe but little did she know, that with one of Breath's harsh beatings---her wires got disconnected. She was in the hands of a murder and there was nothing she could do about it.

To be continued....................


	34. Raped?

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 34

Thanks To: Everyone who has inspired me, helped me with new ideas, applauded me to continue and feedbacked me!

AND ON WITH THE EXCEEDINGLY BORING AND UNREALISTIC STORY!!!

Joey watched in fear as Breath continued to beat the beauty out of her. But she had to do her job.

"Stop struggling!" Breath commanded.

"No!"

He reached for the belt-buckle of Joey's jeans.

"Get away from me" she screamed.

"Shut up!" He hollered. Undoing the zipper. Joey tried to push his hands away from her stomach but he was too strong.

"Stop! Please Stop!" Joey begged. His hands were at the rim of her panties.

"Why? Are you afraid?" Joey was painfully aware that the wires where right under her jeans. If he did anything else to her jeans, he would notice them.

"YES!" She pushed the emergency button on her belt that was secretly hidden there. She was only to use it in case of super emergency. By pushing the button it would ruin the whole sting.

See, the thing was if Breath knew that the police was coming he would have all his other men there to help fight them off. That's what the police didn't want. A riot type thing. They just wanted to get him alone. And if they devised this plan all the friends of Breath would most likely be gone.

"What? Are you going to rape me then kill me?" Joey asked a little worried. Why wasn't the police there already?

"Most likely" He said in a small laugh. He slid her jeans down and fondled her while she was trying to fight him off the whole time.

"What the hell is this " He said angrily, in a fit of rage. He found the wires. Breath ripped the wires from her body. They were taped on with heavy duty tape and Joey let out a loud cry as they were ripped from her body is a brief swift. All the unshaved hair was most likely gone by now.

"Tell me! You're wired!" He screamed in her ear. He grabbed the scissors that was near by and chopped them all up.

"You're going to be dead by the time the police get here." He yelled as her carried her upstairs.

'Where are the stupid police when they're needed?' Joey thought to herself in complete fear

*****************************************************

Pacey and the police squad listened carefully on the speaker for any noise. Still nothing. They had been out of sound for more then five minutes. They had there wiring mixed up at first but then discovered it was Joey's end of the wires that had been wrong. There was a big discussion about whether to go in there or not. They had finally decided that it was better to leave it be in hopes that the connection would be established again.

************************************

What's going to happen?


	35. The knife

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 35

"Peters! How long do you think it will take for the wires to be reconnected?" Pacey asked nervously. They had been waiting for nearly 10 minutes and still hadn't gotten reconnected.

"I don't know. we're trying to figure out what the problem is." Peters was a little worried himself. If anything happened to Joey, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Pacey.

"What the hell does that mean!! My girlfriend could be dead by now. And we aren't going in there why!" Pacey yelled at his boss. He had this strange, unshakable feeling that Joey was in major trouble.

"We have to be calm." Peters tried to tell him.

"I'm not going to be calm. NOW IF YOU DON'T GO IN THERE NOW, I'M GOING IN THERE MYSELF!!!" Pacey was fed up. He wanted to know if Joey was safe. She meant the world to him.

"Pacey...."

"I mean it. Do something or I will."

"I can't help you here Pacey. I sorry." Peters spoke his word in a solemn tone as if he was betraying a friend.

"Okay. I'm going in there."

"Is there any possible way I can stop you? If you go in there, you're risking your life." He said knowing he couldn't stop him.

"I know but Jo is my life. And I have this eerie feeling that something's wrong. I know I have to." Pacey and Mike shared a brief hug before Pacey jogged briskly to the large house.

Mike shook his head sadly.

******************************************************************************

Joey was upstairs with Breath as scared as a person in hell. To her terror Breath had already raped her. Now Breath had to tied up to a huge four-poster bed. He was resharpening his knives, just to make an atmosphere of suspense.

Joey was horrified. Where was the police? Where was Pacey? She needed him. She was going to die in the hands of this mad man. What happened to her life. She used to be a respectable artist with a cute little shop on the corner of a nice café. Now all she was, was a woman full of fear and anger at the man in front of her who had just brutally abused her.

"Josephine, are you ready for the most painful time of your life?" Breath let out a smile of wickedness. Joey cringed at this.

He moved over to the bed and sat down. Breath moved the shiny silver knife to her leg. He touched it just enough to draw a pinpoint of blood. He moved closer to her. Joey tried to move farther away but with her tied up and all, it wasn't that easy.

Now she had to save her life.

"David?" She asked in a sexy little voice.

"Yes." His knife moved closer to her skin.

"Take my shirt off." She whispered into his ear." The knife drew away as he removed her blouse.

"Good boy." He gulped at the view. He had wanted her from their first day of college.

"Now, Take of my jeans." And he did ever so carefully. The knife was so gone from the bed by now.

"You are so beautiful...." He crooned. Joey tried not to show how much she disliked this situation.

"You know I am."

"Umm." Joey thought his tactic of killing was done for the moment.

"Now.. Your shirt is really taking away the beauty of your broad chest. Will you take it off?" She asked in a fake hoarse tone. He took off his shirt. He was a skinny thin man Joey thought. Pacey was nothing like this.

"Now. I want to touch you....Can I?" She whispered in his ear with a soft giggle.

"Of course."

"My hands..." Joey gestured to her hands all tied up. She noticed a gun in the corner of the room. She couldn't get it.

"Sure." He untied them in a flash. 'was he stupid' Joey asked herself silently.

"Good" She traced a heart on his chest with her finger.

"That feels so good." She was finally under control.

A loud bang came from the door downstairs. She cursed herself.

David immediately took Joey up and put the knife to Joey's throat. And then the knight in shining armor appeared. Right when he wasn't needed. Pacey and Joey were in trouble now. Big trouble.

*****************************************************************

To be continued..................


	36. The Fatal Shot heard around the world

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 36

Pacey rushed into the house with as much speed at he could muster. The door didn't bust open right away but after a hard hit it opened. He raced up the stairs and found Breath with a knife to Joey's throat. Joey was only in her underwear. What had Breath done to her? Then he noticed the knife again

He gulped. He was in for it now. It was a dreaded situation in the police force. Pacey had a gun drawn and the criminal had a knife pressured on Joey's neck.

"Drop the Knife." Pacey shouted at Breath in the standard police routine

"Step any closer and your little girlfriend will die." Breath returned

"Listen to me Breath. Drop The Knife." Pacey watched in horror as Breath moved the knife closer to Joey and touched the blade to her skin.

"Now Mr. Witter. I would drop the gun if I were you." Pacey didn't bulge.

Joey was frightened to death. She tried to fidget a bit but Breath put the knife closer to her. David in a brief move reached for the gun on the table. He let Joey's throat loose for a brief sec. 

Pacey saw this opportunity. He pulled the trigger on the gun. He aimed for Breath's knee. It was a safe place for the bullet. It meant he couldn't walk and would be in a lot of pain.

His aim succeeded. 

"You freakin' bastard" Breath shouted as the bullet shot through his knee. He reached the gun but as Joey didn't have the knife on her, she pulled the gun away from Breath. But Breath had already pulled the trigger. The bullet went sailing into Pacey's arm.

"Pacey!" Joey screamed as she heard the gun go off. Joey momentarily forgot about Breath as she looked at Pacey, wanting to help him.

Breath just had his luck. He took the gun and pointed it at Joey then Pacey.

"Now. In the corner!" He shouted. Joey scrambled out of bed and over to Pacey who was holding his blood soaked arm.

"Pacey! Here let me help you." 

"No Jo. I'm fine. In the corner." Pacey walked with Joey into the corner still with the gun pointed at them.

"Are you okay?" Pacey asked quietly. He didn't care about his arm. He only wanted to know that she was fine.

"It doesn't matter."

"yes it does." Breath interrupted her answer.

"I'm going to kill you both!" He yelled out of pain and anger.

Now they were both in the hands of a murderer and he was bitchin' angry.

Another bullet shot into the air. But this time it was fatal. Where was their fate now?

To be continued......


	37. The End

Assignment: Joey Potter

Chapter 37

Author's Note- It's almost done~!~

Joey screamed as the bullet rocketed into the air.

Breath fell to the ground. DEAD. Pacey and Joey both looked to see who shot Breath.

"Are you guys all right?" Peters said, trying to avoid looking at Joey, but concentrated on Pacey's arm.

"I need two ambulances!" Peters shouted.

"Is he dead?" Joey asked, after nodding her head in thanks to one of the police who gave her a blanket to cover herself up with.

"Yep"

"Who shot him?" Pacey asked cringing as a paramedic moved his arm.

"I did." A voice came from behind.

"Yep. We heard the gunshots and we rushed in. We gave him the honor."

"Thanks" Joey said softly. He saved their lives.

"No problem." Joey got up, being careful do to touch Pacey's arm and hugged Wayne.

"Thanks a lot." She said tears falling freely. Then she walked over to Pacey and kissed him.

"Joey. Do you think you could come with me for a couple minutes. I have to question you about what happened in there." Peters asked

"Sure. But didn't you know what happened with the wirings?" Joey asked standing up again.

" Our wirings didn't work." Peters said embarrassed.

"So you didn't hear any of that?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Are you coming?" He asked again.

"yep" Joey leaned over to kiss Pacey on his forehead. "thanks for helping me Pacey."

"I really didn't help you." Pacey looked into her eyes.

"Yes you did. You didn't leave me alone."

"Thanks Potter."

*************************************************************************

"So. Tell me event to event" Peters said, giving her a glass of water.

"well, I walked to the door....he pushed me in.....he was just talking about how much he had been wanting to kill me.....He started kissing me...groping me.....he found the wires..."

"He found the wires.....that's why they didn't work..."

"And.....I pushed the emergency button"

"See we didn't get that..."

"Oh.... He carried me upstairs....raped me...."

"He raped you?" Peters asked surprised and saddened that it happened to her.

"Yes.... Then he started cutting the knife at my leg" She lifted her sweat pant leg to show him this.

"That looks bad. We have to get the paramedics to clean all your cuts after they do the rape stuff."

She nodded.

".....And then he started to strangle me but then he went back to the knife..." Joey was getting quite tearful, recalling all the things that happened in the past 3 hours.

"I thought of a way to get the knife away for a little bit.....seduce him....I was doing really good and Pacey came....Then everything happened so fast..."

"It's okay. Your fine now." He comforted her.

"I want Pacey." She sobbed into his coat.

"Okay. He's being loaded onto the ambulance. Let's go see him." she nodded, getting up.

****************************************************************************

"Pacey!" She ran next to him as he was being put on the ambulance.

"Jo" She hugged him the best she could without hurting him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm going to be fine."

"Good."

"How was the questioning?"

"It was okay. I get to come with you in the ambulance"

"That's good. Do you have to go to the hospital checking all the bruises?" Pacey asked completely unaware that Joey had been raped.

"Yeah. Pacey, just so you know, I also got raped." Joey said quietly.

"You did?" Pacey was angry and sad at the same time. If Breath was still alive he would kill him.

"It's really nothing." Joey replied.

"Jo. It isn't. He invaded your personal space and violated it."

"At least I'm not dead. Look on the bright side of things. We have each other and that's all we need." She said putting the past behind her. And kissing him on the nose.

"And think about it. I lost our little sex bet." She said grinning. Now Pacey was starting to look at this whole thing in a new light.

"So I won?"

"You won."

"And so I get all the sex from you I want?"

"We'll see."

"What do you mean 'we'll see' I won the bet. There is no 'we'll see'." He said laughing. The doors to the ambulance shut and as they say--- They both rode off into the sunset together.

The End.

Stay tune for the sequel!!!

Please feedback me on my last chapter!!!


End file.
